A Journey's End
by whysoserious1985
Summary: Ditzy Doo, AKA Derpy Hooves, is a hard working widowed mother who loves her child more than anything else in the world. Life is good and peaceful. But nopony could have foreseen what could have happened next. Or just how much it would affect Dinky and Ponyville. Expansion of the Canterlot chapter of my other story, COPS: Equestria. DH/DD&DD
1. Chapter 1

Hi everypony! Here it is the spin-off to my COPS Equestria story. For those of you that do not know, this story is a prequel to the Canterlot chapter. For those of you that read COPS, you know what is coming. For those of you that didn't, I advice you read that first before you read this. Be forewarned, I pull no punches.

This story features everypony's favorite background character, Ditzy Doo, AKA Derpy Hooves. I hope everypony enjoys this story. Again, no punches are pulled.

A Journey's End

Chapter 1

Through the magic of the Royal Pony Sisters, the moon was setting and the sun was rising. Birds began tweeting and bees began buzzing as the warmth brought them to life. It was a wonderful spring morning. The night shift pegasi had cleared all the clouds away during the night. The sun cast its light on a simple little building. Outside the front door was a simple blue plaque that named the structure, "Ponyville Post Office." The light continued to rise on the structure and crept into a window on the upstairs apartment. The light shone on a grey furred body with a messy blonde mane. She stirred gently under her covers as the light began shining into her eyes. Despite her body's protests, her eyes opened to the day. Those beautiful golden orbs began to move inward, giving the mare a cross-eyed look that had become her trademark. Slowly she rose and looked to the window.

"Good morning, zun," Ditzy Doo said softly. As she slid from her bed, Ditzy eyed the picture frames on her dresser. There was a picture of her and Dinky, her beloved daughter at the park. Also there was the unicorn filly's school picture; and a picture of Ditzy on her wedding day. Standing next to her, garbed in a stunning tuxedo, was a very light purple unicorn. His blonde hair was masterfully coiffed and the smile he wore was dazzling. His cutie mark was chocolate cupcake with vanilla frosting. A tear came to Ditzy's eye as she leaned in and kissed the stallion in the picture. "Good morning, my love," she whispered. Quickly stretching out, Ditzy made her way to her door, bumping into the door as she opened it. "Darn, depth perzeption," she said as her eyes spun. Regaining her bearings, Ditzy walked into the hall and stopped at a door covered with stars and hearts.

Quietly, Ditzy opened the door and peered inside. Blanketed in sunlight with her plush Princess Luna doll tucked under her fore hoof, Dinky Doo slept soundly as her mother snuck up on her. Carefully, the Pegasus avoided the toys littering the floor. Ditzy looked on at her most precious gift with a smile, regretting that she was about to stir her little angel. Gently, Ditzy nudged her muzzle on her daughter's cheek.

"Mmmmmnnnnngggg," Dinky moaned adorably.

"Wake up, Muvvin," Ditzy cooed. Slowly, Dinky opened her pale golden eyes and blinked at the most important pony in her young life.

"Morning, Mommy," she said with a yawn before she sprang up in bed. With bright eyes and bouncing on the bed "IT'S SUNDAY, MOMMY. SUNDAY! SUNDAY!" Dinky bounced off her bed chanting to her little heart's content.

"SUNDAY, MUFFIN-DAY," they cheered together. Dinky jumped from her bed and ran around her mother with a smile on her face. Dinky skidded to a halt and walked over to her dresser. She picked up a small pink brush and looked at her mother. Ditzy walked over and took the brush from her daughter and placed it back on the dresser.

"You can do thiz, Dinky," she said in a caring tone. Dinky looked at the brush and back to Ditzy with a concerned look. With a sigh, Dinky closed her eyes and started thinking about the brush. Sparks trickled from her horn as Dinky tried to pick it up. She grunted as she tried to lift the brush up. Try and try as she did, Dinky relaxed and gave up after a moment. With sad eyes, Dinky looked at her mother, defeated. But Ditzy look back at her daughter, walled eyes full of love.

"Try again, Zweety," she said in a whisper. "Remember what Twilight Zparkle zaid." Dinky turned to the brush again and closed her eyes. Gently, Ditzy draped her forearm over Dinky's tiny form, and the little filly relaxed in her mother's embrace. Her inner magic began to flow and warmth enveloped the young one. A light purple aura formed around Dinky's horn and the brush. It then levitated above the dresser and Dinky opened her golden eyes. She beamed with joy seeing the brush in the air. "Keep going," Ditzy continued. Dinky concentrated but stayed calm. The brush made its way to the little blonde and began stroking through her mane.

"I'm doing it, Mommy!" she squealed. "I'm doing it!" Ditzy watched with pride as the bushy blonde mess was brush straight. The brush then slowly lowered back to the dresser. Dinky jumped into her mother's embrace with tears of joy in her eyes. "I did it, Mommy, I used magic," she said.

"I'm zo proud of you, Dinky," Ditzy said squeezing the foal tightly.

"Can I try again when we bake?" Dinky asked looking at her mom with puppy eyes. Ditzy nodded and Dinky rocketed from her mother and out her door. Ditzy Doo followed suit carefully to avoid tripping over toys and bumping into the door. Ditzy made her way into the apartment's modest hallway. Being a mail mare wasn't the most lucrative, but it paid well. Along the walls were some works from local artists, as well as many of Dinky's drawings. Ditzy heard the cabinets and refrigerator open and close as she came into the kitchen. Dinky was running around the mix of sun yellow and white décor. She was using her magic to bring out everything they would need one at a time. Dinky smiled as she opened the cabinet and got out the mixing bowl, then the pan, and finally the mixing spoon. Ditzy laughed and joined her daughter. Together, they got out the milk, eggs, and flour, and then set to their baking. They laughed as they mixed the ingredients together and laughed harder when Ditzy spilled their first batter all over the table.

"Mommy, you are so silly," Dinky said with a smile. Though it was no secret Ditzy was a bit of an uncoordinated klutz, Dinky didn't see this in her mother. She was just an extra special pony who made her laugh and smile. After spilling the flour and some milk, Dinky and Ditzy mixed another batter and finally had the muffin pan filled. Dinky used her new found magic skill two put 2 full muffin pans into the oven. Ditzy carefully opened and closed the oven, trying very hard to suppress her klutzy ways. "How long until they're ready, Mommy?"

"My muvvin rezipe bakez all yummy in twenty minutez," Ditzy said. "But they have to cool ovv vor a while." Dinky got a little upset that she wouldn't be able to eat the muffins right away. The two set about cleaning up the mess they had made. Flour hoof prints were all over the table and there were remnants of spilled batter all around. Dinky continued to use her levitation magic to aid in the clean up. Ditzy used her hoof and rag to clean up the floor which was dusted with flour. She slipped and fell on her haunches a couple times making Dinky laugh and call her silly again.

While they waited for the muffins to finish, the two mares made quick breakfast of daffodils and daisy. Their meal was gone just as an enticing smell hit their nostrils.

"Muffins are done, Mommy," Dinky said walking to the oven. Ditzy grabbed an insulated mouth guard and removed the hot tins from the oven. After plating the fresh muffins, Dinky reached for one but was stopped by Ditzy.

"They'll be nize and cool by the time you get home from your lezzon with Twilight Zparkle," Ditzy said. Dinky looked at her impatiently, wanting one now. "I'll bring you one when pick you up, Muvvin." Dinky instantly brightened up as they cleaned up breakfast. Soon they heard the clock in the town square toll 10. Ditzy and Dinky quickly got a small saddle bag together of Dinky's notebook, pencil, and an apple. Ditzy placed her bits pouch around her neck. Once packed up, the two walked down the stairs of their apartment and to the side door of the post office. The warm sun greeted them as they made the short walk to the library for Dinky's private magic lessons. It was one of the few splurges Ditzy would do, but it was for her daughter.

The two passed many of the townsponies out for a Sunday stroll. They passed Carousel Boutique with a strange red stain out front. Ditzy had heard a few rumors but didn't dwell on it. The two continued on, saying hello to a few ponies as they passed by. Even Pinkie Pie bounced by saying hello to them. Today was a strange day; Ditzy had not bumped into anything since they left the apartment. It was likely from Dinky walking in front of her mother and Ditzy simply followed. Soon, the two found themselves at a large tree with a house built into it. Dinky knocked on the door and backed up. the door swung out and hit Ditzy right on the nose.

"Ouch!" she called as she brought a hoof to her snout.

"Oh my, Ditzy," Twilight Sparkle called peeking around door. "I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to hit you in the face."

"It'z ok, Twilight," Ditzy said bringing her hoof down. "You know how it iz with my eyez." Twilight continued to apologize as she ushered the two into the library. Dinky soon broke the mood by bouncing around her tutor.

"Miss Twilight, Miss Twilight, guess what I did?" she chanted. Twilight looked down at the filly waiting for her answer. "I used levitation today!"

"You did?" Twilight beamed. "That is so wonderful Dinky, soon you'll be able to use as much magic as Princess Celestia. But you need to study and practice." Dinky grinned from ear to ear as she ran over to the center on the room and sat down, eager to begin her lesson.

"You zhould have zeen her this morning, Twilight," Ditzy said proudly. "Zhe was zo happy." Twilight shared the joy Ditzy felt, after all Dinky was her student.

"Would you like to stay for today's lesson, Ditzy?" Twilight asked. Ditzy shook her head at the purple unicorn.

"I have a zpecial vizit to make today," Ditzy answered diving into her pouch and pulling out a few bits. She placed them on the side table for Twilight, but the unicorn protested.

"I can't take your money, Ditzy," she said levitating the money in front of the blonde mare. "You're a single mother raising Dinky on your own. Besides, it's my pleasure to help her magical studies."

"Twilight pleaze," Ditzy said. "I alwayz pay my debtz. You have worked zo hard with her." Twilight and Ditzy continued this minor bickering back and forth for a brief moment before Twilight suggested a compromise.

"I'll tell you what, Ditzy," she started. "If you want to repay me, you can bring me a batch of your muffins next week. Dinky keeps bragging about how good they are and I want to taste them." Ditzy thought about it for a minute, then raised her hoof to Twilight.

"Okay, Twilight Zparkle," she said as the two shook hooves. Twilight levitated the money back into Ditzy's pouch and the two said their goodbyes. Ditzy walked over and kissed Dinky on the forehead before leaving the library. "I have zuch good vreinds," she thought to herself. Slowly, she walked along in town to the market area and all their vendors. She may have bad depth perception, but one thing she learned of the years was to take her time. She may goof up once in a while, but it's not as often as ponies thought. Finally, Ditzy came to the cart she was looking for.

"Hello, Ditzy," Daisy said. Ditzy smiled at the pink mare. "The usual?" The blonde mare nodded and pulled three bits from her pouch. Daisy quickly wrapped six daisies into a bouquet and gave them to Ditzy. With the flowers paid for, Ditzy took them and started to flap her wings. "Ditzy," Daisy called quickly. The grey Pegasus turned to answer the pink earth pony. "Say hello to Sweet Treat for me." Ditzy nodded and turned to fly off. But ended up crashing into the side of a building. "Are you okay?" Daisy called. Ditzy nodded in her hover and flew up into the sky.

Once she was high enough to avoid the buildings of Ponyville, Ditzy flew towards the west. Her mind thought back and she smiled. Wonderful memories of days past. After flying for a while, she landed in front of an iron arch. "Whitetail Wood Cemetery" was etched into the sign. Ditzy smiled as she walked into the cemetery, the grass was perfectly cut and the birds were singing. It was very tranquil here. After a few minutes, she came to a single headstone beneath a birch tree. Ditzy smiled as she sat down at the headstone. She laid the flowers at its base and started to cry reading it.

**Sweet Treat**

_Wonderful Son_

_Loving Husband_

_Perfect Father_

Tears fell down her face as Ditzy tucked her forelegs and lay down on the grass. She kissed the grass underneath her and spoke to the headstone.

"Daizy zayz 'hello,' Zweet Treat," she started. "I can tell she mizzez you and your baked treatz too. Oh, you zhould have zeen Dinky thiz morning. She's vinally beginning to uze magic. Twilight Zparkle, her tutor, haz been working every week with her for a month. Zhe'z growing up zo beautivully, you would be zo proud of her. Zhe barely rememberz you. Dinky waz zo young when you died. I promize to tell her all about you when zhe's older. I'm juzt not zure zhe can handle the truth about what happened." Ditzy paused as she continued talk to her love's grave. "I know it'z been over a year zince you levt uz. But the pain iz ztill zo ztrong. I mizz you zo much. Every morning, I expect to zee you. But you're not there." Ditzy began to cry the same way she did the day of the funeral. A year had done very little to mend her heart. She continued to cry for a few minutes. When she finally calmed down, Ditzy continued to talk to Sweet Treat's grave. She spoke of her work, what was happening around town. Sweet Treat always loved talking about current events and what was happening around town. She spoke for what only seemed like a few minutes, but time flew quickly. The bell tower in town began to chime 1 and Ditzy realized Dinky's lesson was over. Looking at the name on the headstone one more time, she stood up and kissed the stone. "I have to go now, my love. I'll be back next Zunday. I love you with all my heart, Zweet Treat. We'll be together again zomeday." Ditzy Doo flared out her wings and took to the sky, bumping into a branch of the tree as she took off. "Owww, PONYFEATHERS…" Her eyes were spinning as she hovered in place. When they resumed their crossed expression, she flew off towards Ponyville.

Read & Review Bronies...


	2. Chapter 2

A Journey's End

Chapter 2

The eastward flight back to Ponyville was full of mixed emotions in Ditzy's heart. On one hand, she felt her heart soar to visit her husband's grave. She could close her wall eyes and pretend Sweet Treat was still alive and well. On the other hoof, seeing his grave kept reminding her that her love was gone. As Ditzy flew back to Ponyville, she thought back to when she and Sweet Treat first met.

It was just over two years ago. Ditzy had just moved to Ponyville and taken a job as the town mail carrier. The job was perfect for her. With her eyes, Ditzy didn't have much depth perception, so she had to take her time with everything she did. Being the mail carrier, Ditzy could always take her time delivering in the village. The only time she would have to rush is when a package had a special delivery notice.

Quickly, she moved into the little apartment above the Ponyville Post Office. Sure a two bedroom was a little much for a single pony, but she had planned to turn the second bedroom into a small laboratory. Despite her appearance, Ditzy was a clever pony. It took a whole day to move everything from her parent's cloud house in Cloudsale to Ponyville. Ditzy's parents had chipped in some bits to have a moving company help their daughter. Ditzy was worried she might damage some of her possession in the move if she did it alone.

Ditzy awoke bright and early for day one of her new job, even though she lived right above it. After a good breakfast, the blonde descended the stairs and entered the lobby promptly at 9am.

"Good Morning, Ditzy," an older unicorn said. The tan colored stallion had a chocolate mane and tail, his cutie mark was a stamp. The years were starting their toll on the stallion; his face was getting wrinkles and he was walking slowly. Obviously, he only had a few years left before retiring.

"Good Morning, Virzt Clazz," the blond said. "Ready to go!" Ditzy walked right up to the counter and bumped her fore knee into the front of it. Ditzy rubbed at the sting in her forehoof while her boss gave a slight chuckle.

"I like your enthusiasm, Ditzy," he said. After the sting was gone, Ditzy rubbed the back of her head with a blush. "But there is no need to rush. Ponyville isn't that large of a village. Feel free to take your time."

"OOOOOOOh, okie dokie," Ditzy responded. She walked up to the elder pony as he handed her a mail satchel.

"Every once in a while, you will have to take some packages out of Ponyville to their destinations," First Class said as he walked to a cart behind the adjacent wall. "Just like today." He pulled a large envelope out and put it on the counter. "Now this package was dropped off yesterday for next day delivery to Canterlot. Just make sure it gets there today." Ditzy nodded and put the package in her satchel. "Here are you letters for the day." First class handed Ditzy a bound stack of bundled letters. "This is only half of your normal rounds, I don't want to overload you on the first day. If you get lost, there are maps of Equestria in the flap of your satchel." Ditzy nodded quickly at her new boss. "When you are finished, come back and we'll ready your deliveries for tomorrow, welcome aboard." First Class extended his hoof and Ditzy followed suite. But, she over extended and ended up shaking his mid hoof instead.

"Zorry," she said with a blush. "I don't have good depth perzeption."

"I was wondering about your eyes, Ditzy," First Class said. Ditzy frowned at the comment.

"I waz born thiz way, and I really don't like talking about it," she replied.

"As long as it doesn't affect your work, it doesn't matter to me," First Class said. "And I apologize if I upset you." The older stallion's kindness turned the grey mare's frown upside down. They both walked to the front door and Ditzy walked out of the post office. First Class turned left and Ditzy Doo turned right. The blond mare began her rounds with a smile. She stopped to reach into her satchel and retrieve the first bundle she had. Holding the bundle in her teeth, she tried to read the address on the letters. "Sweet Sweets Bakery" was written on the envelope. Ditzy tucked the letters under her wings and took a look at her map. The bakery was only a few blocks away. So off she went, trotting slowly to learn the layout of the town and avoid bumping into anything she would come across.

As Ditzy went along, several ponies said hello to her and she responded in kind. What really surprised the new resident was how friendly these ponies were. Though once in a while one would stare at her, the majority didn't seem to notice her eyes.

_"Nopony iz looking at me like I'm a vreak,"_ she thought gleefully to herself. As she walked past a small boutique shaped like a carousel, Ditzy quickly eyed a white wedding dress in the window. She chuckled to herself thinking of when she would wear one. Crossing the street, the blond could see a shop in the distance. It oddly looked like a gingerbread house. A sign on the outside read "Sweet Sweets Bakery." Ditzy opened the front door to the chime of the bell and walked in. The air was full of the aroma of freshly baked goods and Ditzy licked her lips at it. She was careful not to have the door hit her, but tripped on the rug just inside. Ditzy stumbled a bit before crashing chin first onto the floor with a heavy thud. The letters under her wing came loose and landed with a light thud in front of her spinning eyes.

"That was quite a fall, Miss," a gentle voice said. When Ditzy's eyes stopped spinning, she looked up to see a light purple unicorn with a naturally wavy blond mane and cropped tail. Ditzy blushed a little as she stared into his cream eyes, then realized he was holding out his hoof to help her up. "Welcome to my bakery, how may I assist you."

"Oh, I brought your mail, Mizter," Ditzy said nervously. The stallion helped her up and levitated his mail onto the counter.

"You must be the new mailmare First Class told me about," he began. "Welcome to Ponyville, my name is Sweet Treat."

"My name is Doo, Ditzy Doo," the mare said. "Do do doo doo, haha." Sweet Treat laughed at the adorable little blond.

"That laugh is absolutely precious," Sweet Treat said drawing a blush from the blond. "Are you sure you are alright, Ms. Doo?"

"Juzt Ditzy iz vine," the she responded. "And I'm ok."

"Very well, Ditzy," Sweet Treat responded. He walked over to the kitchen and called to her from inside. "You just moved here, how do you like Ponyville?"

"I like it a lot," Ditzy shouted. "The poniez are zo nize here."

"They certainly are, you'll love it here," he responded. Sweet Treat came back in with a fresh batch of muffins levitating above his head. He set them on the rack and sat down behind the counter. "Set those down riiiight there."

"Oh, thoze look yummy," said Ditzy eyeing the fresh treats before she realized she had more letters to deliver. "Oh my Zeleztia, I have to go. More letterz to deliver." The grey Pegasus made for the door before Sweet Treat spoke to her once more.

"If I may, where are you staying, Ditzy," he asked. She turned to the stallion as she opened the door.

"In the apartment above the pozt ovvize," she said. "Why?"

"I thought, if you were okay with it," Sweet Treat began with a noticeable blush and scratching the back of his neck. "I could drop by with a basket of muffins as a housewarming gift, say around 6. I noticed you were eyeing them when I brought them out." _"Please don't think I am creepy,"_ he thought to himself. To Sweet Treat's surprise, the Pegasus smiled at him and replied cheerfully.

"I finizh my zhift at five," she said. "And I could uze a big…ztrong…ztud to help move a vew piezez." Ditzy covered her mouth with her hoof and the two stared at each other for a moment with beet red faces. "Okayzeeyoutonight," she said quickly before ducking out the shop and closing the door. Outside the shop, Ditzy panted a little trying to catch her breath. _"Did he vlirt with me… Did I vlirt with him…"_ she thought. "We did…" she finally said. Her lips curled into a cute smile as she realized a stallion had noticed her. Ditzy took a step forward to resume her route and promptly fell, forgetting there were a couple steps at the entrance. "Owwww, ponyveatherz," Ditzy said quietly rubbing her head. She quickly recovered and a smile returned to her face as she took to the sky, off to her next delivery.

The rest of the day went rather smooth for the new resident of Ponyville. She met a few new ponies, and familiarized herself with the town. All of the letters were delivered soon and Ditzy looked into her satchel. The final package for special delivery to Canterlot was the last piece. With a smile, Ditzy turned to face the city on the mountain. Flaring her wings, she took to the air flying carefully until she was above Ponyville. Once free from flying into any obstacles, she sped off. After all, this package was scheduled to be delivered today. The wind whizzed through her mane as Ditzy flew through the air.

The flight to Canterlot took some time. By the time she landed, the clock towers were chiming 2 o'clock. Ditzy panted as she entered her satchel, looking for her map of Canterlot. Looking at the large envelope, she noted the address.

"Bridle Avenue, 2…24," she said. Her attention turned to the map, but as she turned her head to read it, she saw the street sign read, "Bridle Ave." Ditzy couldn't believe she had landed on the right street. "Will you look at that," she said putting the map away. She tucked the large envelope under her wing and trotted off. "Zuch a clever pony." Ditzy trotted for a brief moment before finding the address. It was a large home, pillars and windows everywhere and a huge lawn. She stood in awe of the size of the house before gently flying over to the front door. Ditzy knocked on the door and sat on her haunches, waiting for the owner to answer. The door opened and Ditzy put on her best smile.

"I brought you a letter," she said cheerfully holding the envelope in her hooves. It was snatched away from her and tossed into the house. Ditzy was surprised by the action, but more so by the odor coming from the all black stallion.

"HAVE YOU ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS?" he shouted with an aggressive stance. Ditzy backed up a little. "I…ordered this for next day delivery…." Even from a couple feet away, Ditzy could smell alcohol on his breath. "That means it gets here…THE NEXT DAY!"

"But…" Ditzy stammered. "I did…"

"THAT MEANS FIRST THING IN THE MORNING!" he shouted again. The stallion stopped briefly taking in the mailmare. "What's wrong you're your eyes? OOOOOOH…let…me…guess…" he began. "You don't see well do you?" Ditzy looked at the ground trying to hold back tears. "Dropped your letters, fly the wrong way…huh…deliver to the wrong addies?"

"No…I…" Ditzy stammered letting a tear fall.

"Juuuuust look at your derp eyes…" the stallion said. "HAHA, I like that…do you…Derpy Hooves?" The Pegasus turned quickly and took to the sky, sobbing her golden eyes out. "SEE YOU LATER, DERPY!" the cruel one called out.

She flew, and flew, and flew, sobbing as she went. Ditzy couldn't believe how mean that stallion was. How could he be so cruel? Try as she did, she couldn't stop hearing those cruel words. After what seemed like hours, a tear-blurred Ponyville came into view.

Suddenly, the Ponyville clock tower came into view and Ditzy was snapped from her day dream. Acting as quickly as she could, Ditzy turned, narrowly avoiding the clock tower and flying right into the outer canopy of a tree. The impact was gentle, but the blond found herself covered in leaves and sticky sap. Spitting the leaves out of mouth and shaking them from her mane, Ditzy heard something below.

"Mommy, you are so silly," Dinky Doo said giggling at her mother. Ditzy looked around and saw she had crashed into one of Twilight's branches.

"Are you ok, Ditzy?" Twilight Sparkle asked joining the young unicorn.

"You know me, Twilight," Ditzy began dislodging herself from the tree. "Tough az nailz." With ease, Ditzy lowered herself to the ground and was promptly squeezed in a hug by her daughter. Dinky triumphantly told her mother how Twilight helped her practice more levitation, and enchanting more than one object at the same time. The little filly was beaming with joy at all she had done, and her mother beamed equally. The three mares exchanged their good-byes and the mother and daughter were on their way home.

Once home, Dinky hurried to the kitchen and used her magic to levitate two of the cooled muffins onto plates. Ditzy watched with a smile as her daughter ran about the kitchen using her new magic skills to get the butter and two glasses of milk. Once prepared, the two muffins were soon consumed.

"Yummy," Dinky declared after the snack was gone. "Were these Daddy's recipe?" Ditzy nodded at Dinky's question. The Pegasus draped a napkin over her hoof and wiped her daughter's face clean. "Tell me a story about Daddy, Mommy." Ditzy was caught off guard by the question. She was unsure of whether or not it was time to tell her.

"What do you want to hear, Muvvin?" Ditzy asked nervously.

"What did you and Daddy do on your first date?" she asked. Ditzy sighed in relief on the inside. This was a story she wouldn't have to worry about.

"I'll tell you at bedtime, Zweetie," Ditzy said with a wall eyed smile.

"YAAAY, bedtime story," Dinky cheered. Quickly, the two cleaned up the snack and spent the rest of the day playing together. After dinner, Ditzy gave her daughter a bath and the little unicorn got ready for bed. The two ran two Ditzy's room and hopped in the bed. Dinky used her magic again to levitate Ditzy's wedding photo in front of her face. "Story time, Mommy."

"Okay, Muvvin," Ditzy said. The two got comfortable in bed as Ditzy began to tell the story. "It was Mommy's first day at work and it was…tough. I came home a little upset…" Ditzy's mind wandered as she told the story and she began to reminisce…

Ditzy sat among her still unpacked boxes, crying her walled eyes out. She was still distraught over what that awful stallion had said. Her golden eyes were bloodshot from crying and two dark grey streaks lined her cheeks.

"Why?" Ditzy kept saying to herself. It was the only word she could think of. Looking to the window, Ditzy saw that Princess Celestia had begun to lower the sun and raise the moon. She took a little solace in the fact this day would end soon. Then came a knock on the side entrance. The blond was briefly startled but tried to compose herself as she walked to the door. "Who iz it?" she asked.

"It is me, Sweet Treat, Ditzy," a familiar voice called. Ditzy panicked and tried to clean herself up. How could she forget she invited Sweet Treat over. Confound herself for not unpacking her mirror.

"Juzt a minute," she called. The blond ran her fore hoof through her mane, trying to straighten it out. Quickly, she wiped her face with her other fore hoof, trying to clean the tears from her cheeks. Once "presentable," went to the door and opened it. "Zorry, Zweet Treat, it'z hard to move in here right now."

"Think nothing of it, Ditzy," Sweet Treat walking in. Above his head was a basket full of assorted fresh muffins. "Happy House Warming, Ditzy." The Pegasus smiled for the first time in hours. She eyed the basket and the kind eyes of the unicorn, before giving him a hug. "I'll take that as a 'thank you.'" Ditzy couldn't help but giggle as she broke the hug. When she looked into his cream eyes, Ditzy saw Sweet Treat's expression change from joy to concern.

"Have you been crying, Ditzy?" he asked noting the pink in her eyes. Ditzy tucked her ears and looked down with a sad look upon her face. Sweet Treat took his hoof and lifted her chin. "Tell me everything." Ditzy didn't know why, she had only met this stallion hours before. But something told her, she could trust Sweet Treat. The two tucked their legs and laid down on the hardwood floor. Sweet Treat listened as Ditzy told him of the highs early in her day, and the lows later. Ditzy watched as a look of utter disgust took over her gentlecolt caller's face.

"Top Shelf," he said interrupting the mare.

"Pardon?" Ditzy responded.

"His name is Top Shelf," Sweet Treat said recalling his knowledge of the horrid horse. "He is an over-privileged, foalish, drunkard."

"You know him?" Ditzy asked.

"Heard of him," Sweet said looking out the window. "He has a reputation among us service ponies. And several ponies I have contacts with will not do business with him. He'll end up a nopony." Ditzy started to tear up as she continued her story, getting to the horrible words Top Shelf spoke. Ditzy cried hard at the recall of those words. Suddenly, she felt a hoof around her. Sweet Treat was hugging her into his chest.

"Shhh, Ditzy," he said ever so gently. "Go on and let it out." The blond looked up as another tear fell. "Don't take his words to heart. Your eyes…are the most beautiful ones I have ever seen." With a final sniffle, Ditzy looked into Sweet Treat's eyes. "And I don't think I'll ever see a pair more beautiful." Even hidden behind tear streaks, a blush invaded Ditzy's cheeks. Raising a hoof, Sweet Treat wiped a tear from Ditzy's face. Golden eyes and cream eyes locked again for what seemed like an eternity. Suddenly, Ditzy leaned forward and brushed her lips against Sweet Treat's. The kiss was brief and Ditzy pulled back with an embarrassed look on her face. She opened her mouth to apologize, but was silenced by a returned kiss.

"And that was the virst date Mommy and Daddy," Ditzy said before looking at her daughter who had fallen asleep with her mother's wedding photo tucked under her fore hoof. "…had," Ditzy finished with a smile. Ditzy kissed Dinky on the forehead before pulling a blanket over both of them. Before laying her head down, Ditzy flared out her left wing. On one of her feathers, shining in Luna's moonlight, Ditzy looked at her gold wedding band. Just as she had done every night since the funeral, Ditzy kissed the ring before settling on her pillow. "Goodnight, my love," she whispered to her absent husband. Within minutes, Ditzy was asleep.

_A/N: Hey everypony. I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. Click the review button below and tell me how you like. And don't be fickle, I know the bakery in Ponyville is called Sugarcube Corner. It'll make sense later. In the meantime, I'm gonna go play COD with Gamer Luna, wish me luck…_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ditzy," a voice whispered. The mare stirred in her sleep next to her daughter. "Diiiitzy," it called again. Slowly, golden eyes fluttered open and Ditzy raised her head in the moonlight. Gently, she got out of bed so as not to wake Dinky. "Ditzy," Ditzy's ears stood tall as she listened to the ghostly, yet familiar voice.

"Hello," she whispered looking around the bedroom.

"The window," the voice gently called. Ditzy looked at the window, questioning whether or not to do as the voice says.

"Who'z there?" Ditzy asked with a whisper. For some reason beyond her comprehension, Ditzy moved towards the window. As she neared it, Ditzy saw a golden light begin to glow outside.

"Ditzy…my love," the voice whispered once more. Ditzy froze at that nickname. Of all the ponies she knew, only one ever called her that. Leaning over to peer out the window, Ditzy's eyes began to tear up at what she saw. Bathed in the golden light, with large white wings flared majestically, was her husband. "Hello, Ditzy," he said in his always gentle voice.

"ZWEET TREAT," Ditzy called quickly sitting up in bed. It took her a moment to gather her bearings and realize what just happened.

"Mommy?" a little voice called. Ditzy turned to see her daughter rubbing her still half closed eyes. The little filly rolled under the covers to face her mother, but Ditzy rubbed Dinky's shoulder. "Why are you awake?" she asked with a yawn. Seeing her daughter, it finally clicked that it was all a dream.

"Mommy had a dream about your vather, Muvvin," Ditzy said to the little unicorn. The little one could see some sadness in her mother's eyes. Dinky tried to get up and hug Ditzy, but her mother stopped her and tucked the filly back into bed. "Mommy will tell you about it later. Back to zleep, you have zchool in the morning." Dinky nodded as Ditzy leaned down to kiss her daughter on the forehead. Ditzy watched as Dinky closed her eyes and was soon back asleep. Once the tiny pony was asleep, Ditzy carefully got off her bed and reached underneath it. Quietly, she pulled out of large blue box and opened it up. With the shine of the full moon coming in the window, Ditzy didn't need to turn on any lights. The first item she saw brought back a lot of heartache to the blonde Pegasus. Ditzy sat on her haunches as she looked at it. It was a newspaper from a year ago, and the headline read:

**BELOVED BAKERY BURNS IN BLAZE!**

**Proprietor Dies in Fire**

Ditzy cried quietly reading the headline and seeing the photo of the charred remains of Sweat Treat's bakery. It shook in her hooves as all of her emotions came flooding back. When she put the paper down, Ditzy flashed back to the few memories she had from running up to the site. The shock was so severe; the blonde only remembered bits and pieces of what happened.

Ditzy was on her afternoon rounds, when she saw smoke coming from the middle of town. Like many of the villagers, Ditzy ran towards the pillar. She dared not fly because on her side, in a carry pouch, was an infant Dinky Doo. Even the hard galloping of her mother could not stir the sleep determined baby. As Ditzy ran through the streets, she got a feeling in the pit of her stomach. The pillar of smoke was leading her along a very familiar route. Turning a final corner, Ditzy's wall eyes widen in absolute horror. The building on fire was her husband's bakery. Her memories were foggy, but somehow, Ditzy found herself at the front of the crowd, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"NO, ZWEET TREAT!" she screamed. Suddenly, she was held back by Sheriff Hard Time. Ditzy's memory blurred again. The next thing she remembered was lying on the ground, crying. The firefighters had finally managed to get the blaze out and were sifting through the charred remains. One of the deputies mentioned to the aged sheriff something about a body. At that point, Dinky had woken up and began crying, as if a sign. Ditzy's forgot her own sadness and held her baby in her fore hooves. A gentle lullaby and rocking did nothing to sooth the infant. It was as if both their hearts were broken. The so young baby no longer had a father, and poor Ditzy was now heartbroken. So soon into her marriage, and she was now a widow.

Ditzy shook her head, trying to forget the memories. But as they do, one memory led to another. She remembered dressing in black at the funeral, which the whole town attended. The casket had been closed the whole time to hide what the flames did to the unicorn. At the funeral, a new couple had approached Ditzy to buy what was left of the bakery. She agreed and a few months later, Ditzy cut the ribbon, opening Sugar Cube Corner. Standing next to her were the new owners, Cup and Carrot Cake and their apprentice, Pinkie Pie. Ditzy took the money from the sale and put into a trust fund for Dinky. Ditzy's train of thought of what happened since the funeral continued. Her parent's offered to move to Ponyville, First Class and Daisy babysat Dinky whenever needed. Ditzy even turned down a date with Big Macintosh when Applejack tried to fix them up.

"Zweet Treat," Ditzy whispered. "Thiz iz the virzt time you've vizited me in my dreamz zinze you died. Are you trying to tell me zomething?"

Before Ditzy knew it, Princess Celestia's sun was rising into the morning sky, and she was still sitting in front of the newspaper. Dinky began to stir as the tweeting birds sang in the morning warmth. Ditzy carefully put the paper back in the box and slid it under the bed. She tried to leap into bed to meet her waking daughter, but didn't jump far enough. Ditzy's front half landed on the bed and her lower half fell short. She bounced back and landed on the floor with a thud. Ditzy's eyes were spinning fast until they focused on Dinky, hanging over the bed with a sour look on her face.

"Mommy," she said sternly. "Like you always tell me, that's what happens when you jump on the bed." Dinky then smiled and jumped into her mother's hooves. The two giggled a little before getting up and heading to the kitchen. The two enjoyed a simple breakfast of toast and jam before Ditzy prepared Dinky's lunch. After it was ready, Dinky used her magic to levitate it into her saddlebag. The little unicorn could not stop smiling at the fact she was finally using magic. Once the lunch and school books were tucked away, Ditzy put the bags on her daughter and the two went downstairs to the lobby of the post office. There, Dinky saw First Class preparing the bundles of letters for Ditzy.

"Hi, Uncle First Class," Dinky said brightly.

"Well, Good Morning, Dinky," the stallion said turning to the filly.

"Look what I can do," Dinky cried using her magic. First Class watched as a light purple aura surrounded the letters and they floated above the desk.

"Very good, Dinky," First Class said with pride. Stretching his neck out, First Class grabbed the letters and placed them in Ditzy's satchel. "Dinky, go wait outside for Mommy," First Class said. Dinky nodded her head and ran to the door. First Class's smile faded as he picked up a small box. "Ditzy…we have a special delivery today." The pegasus arched her brows and looked down at the floor.

"Iz it…" Ditzy began worried.

"Yes, a package for Top Shelf," First Class said. The two stood in silence for a moment before the tan stallion broke it. "I know how you feel about delivering to him, but…"

"Pleaze, Virzt Clazz," Ditzy begged. "I don't want to go anywhere near Top Zhelve'z houze. He waz juzt zo cruel to me my virzt day. Can I take it to the Canterlot ovvize and have one ov them deliver it?" Ditzy begged on the inside that her boss would say "yes."

"The Canterlot office is short staffed, Ditzy," he replied. The blond looked down, worried she'd have to see that brute again. First Class scratched his head trying to think of a solution. He didn't want to send his employee, and friend, into a situation she didn't want to be in. Finally, an idea came to him and he smiled at the worried lady in front of him. "I have an idea, Ditzy," he said. Ditzy looked up from the floor with a worried look on her face. "Make the delivery, but just put it at Top Shelf's door and leave. You won't have to even see him." Ditzy thought about it for a moment.

"I could do that, Virzt Clazz," she said.

"Just get in and out, Ditzy," the tan earth pony said. The pegasus nodded and took the package from her boss and stuffed it in her bag. "Ditzy, you truly are one of a kind." The blond smiled at the compliment. "And I promise, no more deliveries to Top Shelf. We'll send them to the Canterlot office from down on. They can take them to that upstart, short staffed or not." Ditzy smiled and hugged her boss. Together, the two readied themselves for the day and made for the door. Upon opening it, they saw Dinky Doo with her eyes crossed, sitting on the ground. Her eyes were crossed because she was staring at a butterfly that had landed on her nose. The two watched as Dinky gently raise her hoof to her nose and the butterfly fluttered to her hoof.

"We'll play later, butterfly," she said gently. "Mommy is taking me to school now." The insect seemed to nod and flew off into the sky. Dinky looked at her mother and "uncle" smiling.

"You are just too cute, Dinky," First Class said giving the filly a hug. The little one giggled in the stallions hooves and soon wiggled free to go by her mother. The three ponies parted company and Ditzy and Dinky were on the way to the schoolhouse. As they went, they passed several of Dinky's classmates being escorted to school, Diamond Tiara, Applebloom, Scootaloo, Featherweight and several other giggling youngsters. The two continued walking until they were at the school. Ditzy walked in with her daughter and into the classroom. Ditzy greeted Cherilee and delivered the school's mail to the teacher. The two quickly exchanged pleasantries and Ditzy turned to her daughter. With a gentle kiss on the forehead, Ditzy said "goodbye" to her daughter. The blond left her daughter in the care of her teacher and exited the school. Once outside, Ditzy took to the sky to make her rounds.

The day was bright and shiny, and so were Ditzy's rounds. She enjoyed seeing all of her friends and briefly talking with them. Some chatted more and some chatted less. Rarity spoke of a dress for Dinky for her next birthday, which appealed to the mother. Pinkie Pie and the Cakes tried to pry some of Sweet Treat's old recipes from Ditzy, but she politely declined. Fluttershy invited Ditzy in for tea, but Ditzy couldn't accept because she was on duty. The blond did take a rain check. Bon Bon and Lyra talked briefly with their favorite mail mare, however, Big Macintosh was less vocal with the blond. Twilight Sparkle told Ditzy about her next lesson with Dinky, but was cut short by a letter from Princess Celestia. Apparently, Twilight had some magical scrolls in the library that the Goddess of the Sun needed. The day continued on and soon it was 1:00. Ditzy quickly stopped for her lunch break and ordered some roasted oats and lemonade. Once lunch was finished, Ditzy noted there was only one piece of mail left, the package for Top Shelf. Ditzy sighed deeply and took off towards the skyline of the city on the mountain. She wasn't looking forward to this delivery, and hoped First Class's idea worked.

Ditzy landed in Canterlot by quarter after three. She looked at the street sign and noted she was on Mane Street. It was a short walk to Bridle Avenue and Ditzy soon found herself closing in on the house where she was humiliated a couple years ago. She cantered up to the property and her heart sank at what she saw. Top Shelf was out on his front lawn, lounging under an umbrella. The memories came flooding back and the cruel words echoed in her ears. The black stallion was laying on a lounge, drinking from a bottle and reading a racing form.

_"Oh no,"_ Ditzy thought to herself. _"What am I going to do? I don't want to even look at that voalish jerk."_ Ditzy tried to think of a way to avoid him and it hit her. She would fly high enough so he couldn't see her and fly down behind him. Nodding at the plan, Ditzy grabbed the package in her fore hooves and took off. Once high enough, she flew over the umbrella and slowly descended behind the distracted stallion. Gently, gently, gently she fluttered down to the porch. Looking at Top Shelf, Ditzy saw him taking a large swig from his bottle. Using her wings to lighten the steps of her hind hooves, Ditzy sauntered up to the door. Carefully she avoided the pillars on opposite sides of the door and placed the package at the door.

"WONDERFUL!" Top Shelf yelled. Ditzy turned to see the over privileged pony throw an empty bottle over his head. "20,000 bits…for the rarest and finest rum…" he slurred. "Soooooooo worth it." He returned to his racing form and didn't notice Ditzy at all. The pegasus quietly let out a breath of relief. Ready to leave, Ditzy turned to take of and collided with a pillar. She cried out in pain and Top Shelf turned around.

"WHO IS THERE?" he cried drunk. "I'LL NOT…HAVE ANYPONY…on MY property…" Top Shelf shook his head to focus his eyes, and he recognized the pony rubbing her head in pain. "WELL…well…WEEEEEELL. It's been a while Derpy Hooves…and still not delivering my mail on time." Ditzy shook off the pain and started to walk towards the street, trying to ignore the drunkard. For some reason, Top Shelf followed her, trying not to stumble. "Don't go Derpy, I missed you…and those eyes. Those silly willy eyes…when did your flanks get so shapely?" Ditzy brow furrowed at his words, but she continued on walking away. "Awww…stay, baby. Not like anypony else will give you a look," he said before smacking Ditzy's rump with his hoof. Ditzy stopped dead in her tracks with a look of sheer shock. "Stick around and I'll…buck those eyes straight." Slowly, Ditzy turned around to face Top Shelf, and the stallion got a lustful smile on his face. "Got something…for me?" he asked in slurred whisper. Ditzy smiled at him, and slapped her hoof across his cheek.

"YOU ARE BY VAR THE MOZT OBNOXIOUS, VOALIZH, AND DIZGUZTING PONY I HAVE EVER MET!" she said with venom in her tongue. Top Shelf brought his hoof to his cheek and stood in disbelief of what just happened. " I will have you know that I waz married to a wondervul ztallion who waz my world. You could never come cloze to him. And vor your invormation, I only made two deliveriez to you and they were on time." Ditzy held her head high to put the final nail in the coffin. "And vinally, it makes my zkin crawl at the thought of touching you." As Ditzy lowered her head to look the awful pony in the eye…

_**TWACK!**_

"Told you I'd buck those eyes straight…Derpy!"


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: You all know what happened to Ditzy if you read Cops: Equestria. If you didn't go back to it and read it if you get a little confused._

A Journey's End

Chapter 4

Twilight Sparkle walked at a very slow pace as the schoolhouse came into view after teleporting from Canterlot. Her number one assistant, Spike, was walking right next to her. Even on the outskirts of town, Twilight and Spike could hear the clamoring of ponies in the distance. Neither of them spoke, or even looked at each other. They both were still in shock Normally, Twilight would be holding her head high, but today she was barley holding her head above the ground. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying and the color still hadn't returned in her face. Ponyville's librarian was heartbroken. Her number one assistant wasn't faring any better. Even Spike could not help but let a few tears go as he walked. He rubbed his wrists where the cuffs once restrained him. That didn't bother him as much as the feeling in his gut. Throughout all of their adventures, the pair had never seen anything like this. As they continued on, Spike got a feeling inside of him, like he wanted to throw up. With a belch, a mystical green mist came from Spike's mouth before forming a scroll. It fell to the ground and stayed there for a minute. The unicorn pawed at it with her hoof and turned to Spike.

"What do you think the Princess will say?" Twilight asked. Spike shrugged his shoulders with as much confusion at his friend. "I know Princess Celestia didn't plan on me learning a friendship lesson this way. Let alone my informing her of the first equicide in a hundred years…" Spike looked at Twilight and picked up the scroll. Living with her for so many years had taught him to know when she would have a vocal train of thought.

"No way of knowing what the Princess will say, Twilight," Spike began unrolling the scroll. Twilight sat down, ready to hear the words of her teacher. Spike cleared his throat and unrolled the scroll.

"My Most Faithful Student," he began. "I thank you for your letter informing me of this dire situation. As your ruler, it breaks my heart to know that one of my subjects has departed this world. I have worked hard to eliminate equicide from Equestria in the hundred years since the Stalliongrad Strangler was brought to justice. It is awful that such an act has returned to my land." Spike lowered the scroll and looked to Twilight. "She must be really upset at that." Twilight nodded at the dragon before he continued. "But as your teacher, and friend, I am so sorry you had to be a witness to such a horrible act. The events are now, forever, burned into your mind, never to be forgot. Should you need anything, please let me know. And while I applaud the lesson in friendship you have learned, nopony should have to see another treated in such away."

"I wish I could forget what I saw," Twilight said letting another tear fall. Spike stopped reading and gave Twilight a hug to comfort her. She returned the hug as another tear fell from the other eye. Spike held Twilight tighter, trying to act as a rock for her.

"Finally," Spike continued. "I commend you for returning to Ponyville. The poor little filly will need all the support and love she can get. Please take great care when you break the news to her. When I am finished with my duties, I shall come to Ponyville to do what I can for the little darling. No need to tell me where you are, a simple locator spell is all I need. In the meantime, do what you can to comfort her, Twilight. I'll be along shortly. Your Loving Teacher, Princess Celestia." Spike finished reading and tucked the letter into Twilight's saddlebag. In silence, the two continued over the last hill and drew closer to the school.

In the distance, Twilight and Spike could see several school foals in the playground, waiting for their parents to pick them up. Standing watch with a stack of papers at a bench was their teacher, Cheerilee. The magenta pony's head was whipping back and forth from paper to students. She often stayed a couple hours after school to wait for all the kids to leave with their parents. Out of the corner of her eye, Cheerilee saw Twilight and Spike approach. The teacher put down her pencil and walked over to the gate to greet her friends.

"Twilight, Spike," she greeted joyfully. "What brings you to the school?" Twilight said nothing and her expression of sadness never left her face. "Is something wrong?" Twilight looked into the teacher's eyes.

"MISS TWILIGHT, MISS TWILIGHT," a little voice called. Dinky ran up to her tutor and leaped up, grabbing Twilight in a big hug around her neck. "What are you doing here, Miss Twilight? Are you waiting for Mommy to talk to her?" The little filly looked at Twilight with such warm, tender eyes, making Twilight's arch in sadness.

"Hey, Cheerilee," Spike said pointing eyes away from the two unicorns. "Can I talk to you for a minute, over there?" Cheerilee nodded and trotted off with Spike, leaving Twilight and Dinky alone.

"What's going on, Miss Twilight?" Dinky asked. Twilight tucked her legs under her and lay down in front of the little one. It was now, Dinky could see how sad Twilight Sparkle was. "Why do you look like you are going to cry?" The little unicorn sat down and her brows arched at the purple unicorn's expression.

"Dinky," Twilight choked out. "Something terrible has happened to Mommy."

"Mommy?" Dinky said getting worried. Twilight pulled the young filly in for a hug. Twilight put her mouth close to Dinky's ear.

"I'm sorry, Dinky. But Mommy…is with Daddy now," she whispered. Twilight held onto Dinky, preparing for the worst. And it came as Dinky's body began to jerk as she started to cry. The heart broken wails reverberated in Twilight's chest as she hugged Dinky tightly. Cheerilee silently looked on the two with tears in her eyes too, heartbroken for her sweetest student. Twilight was doing her best to comfort the sobbing filly, to no avail. Without warning, Dinky began to struggle in Twilight's grip.

"No, NO!" Dinky screamed as Twilight lost her grip. Suddenly, Dinky took of running.

"Dinky, wait," Twilight called as she ran after the little blond. Twilight quickly used her magic to teleport Spike onto her back.

"That could have gone better," Spike said.

"Don't even start, Spike," Twilight said a little harshly. Dinky was running as fast as she could into town. She ducked, bobbed, and weaved around everything and everypony that she found in her way. With all these quick movements and obstacles, Twilight couldn't focus her magic onto the little blond rocket. Spike was bouncing up and down on Twilight's back. Further into town Dinky led Twilight. Dinky made a final turn and Twilight followed, it was then the purple unicorn saw where the little one was running. She was leading them to the post office. The little one burst in the door of the post office, crying and screaming.

"MOMMY?" she called.

"She's not hear, Dinky," First Class said behind the desk. "She'll be back…" Before the tan stallion could finish, the blond turned and ran up the stairs, calling for her mother. Twilight burst into the post office just as Dinky disappeared upstairs. "What's going on?" First Class asked. Spike jumped off Twilight and motioned for her to go after Dinky.

"Ditzy is dead, First Class," the dragon told the stallion. His eyes widened in shock as Spike came up to the old earth pony and told him what happened. Most of the story was lost on First Class, he zoned out in his sadness.

Meanwhile, Twilight was looking for Dinky in the upstairs apartment. She searched the sitting room, bathroom, kitchen, and Dinky's room, she found nothing. The final door, Ditzy's bedroom, was slightly ajar and Twilight could hear sobbing from the other side. Slowly, she entered the bedroom and saw Dinky on her mother's bed. Her eyes were closed tight and she was hugging her parents' wedding picture. Twilight quietly made her way over to bed and jumped up onto it. Gently, she cuddled up to the mourning child and draped her hoof over her. Dinky looked up at her trusted tutor and buried her head into Twilight's chest.

"I'm so sorry, Dinky," Twilight whispered. Dinky said nothing. She just continued to try cry into Twilight's chest. Unsure of what to do, Twilight instinctively began stroking Dinky's mane.

"Do you know what happened to Mommy?" Dinky managed to choke out between her sobs. Twilight looked into the little filly's eyes; she was begging to know what happened. "Please, Miss Twilight. I don't know why Daddy left us. I don't want it to be the same with Mommy." With a little reservation, Twilight agreed.

"Ok, Dinky," Twilight said. "Spike and I saw what happened to Ditzy. On her delivery in Canterlot, somepony was being really mean to her." Dinky's eyes filled with tears again at the thought of treating mother bad. "Apparently, he said something that really upset her and Mommy told him off. Then he…" Twilight paused, but the look in Dinky's eyes were pleading with the unicorn to continue. "He reared around and kicked Mommy in the head." Dinky gasped in shock and started to cry again.

"Why would he be mean to Mommy? Why would he hurt her?" Dinky asked sniffling. Another set of tears went down light purple cheeks. Twilight wiped them away with her hoof, trying to calm her.

"He was drunk, Dinky," Twilight answered. "Ponies do stupid things if they drink too much." Dinky broke down again and buried her head back into Twilight's chest. Everything she had tried to settle the child didn't work. As the two laid in silence, Twilight Sparkle noticed a flash of golden light coming from outside the bedroom door. Dinky continued to cry as a knock came to at the door. The door opened and in stepped Princess Celestia. The normally regal alicorn was stepping lightly and her face was marred with sadness. The Princess said nothing as she came to the bed. She tucked her legs and went down to the floor. Her large stature still allowed her to be a foot taller than the two unicorns on the bed. "Dinky," Twilight said nudging the filly. "Somepony is here to see you." Dinky looked up to see who Twilight was talking about, and got a quick shock.

"Hello, my little pony," Princess Celestia said in her warmest tone. Dinky stood on the bed and gave a gentle bow. "You needn't stand on ceremony for me, Dinky. My visit is not formal."

"But," Dinky began. "Mommy always told me to I had to act a certain way in front of the Princess." The little unicorn started to cry more thinking about her mother.

"Your mother was right to teach you proper etiquette," Celestia began. With a golden glow from her horn, Princess Celestia removed her crown and set it aside. "But I am here for you, little one." Celestia lowered her head to Dinky's level. "I am so sorry about what happened to your mother. I cannot imagine what you are going through. Is there anything in my power I can do for you?" Dinky thought for a moment.

"Princess, your magic is really strong?" Dinky asked. The alabaster alicorn nodded. "Can you please bring Mommy back?" The Princess turned to Twilight, both with remorse on their face.

"My magic is indeed strong," she began. "But it is beyond my power to bring your mother back to you, Dinky."

"Please?" Dinky begged the alicorn.

"I'm sorry, Dinky," Celestia said. "I wish I could. Seeing you like this, young Dinky, it breaks my heart. The only solace I can offer is that the stallion who took your mother away has been arrested. Soon, he'll answer for what he did." The little blond lowered her head her head in sorrow and to the surprise of the two older ponies, let more tears flow.

"Mommy," Dinky called weakly. "I want my Mommy." The Princess looked at Twilight Sparkle before charging her horn with her golden energy. Celestia lowered her horn to the crying unicorn and enchanted Dinky. The little filly started to calm down and her crying slowed. Eventually, Dinky's sobbing gave way to gentle snoring and the filly was asleep. The Princess levitated her crown back on her head and motioned for Twilight to follow her. "Mommy," Dinky muttered in her slumber. The two left dinky in her mother's room to her dreams; still clutching the wedding photo. Together, they left the small apartment and descended the stairs into the post office. Spike and First Class were waiting for them.

"How is she doing?" First Class asked.

"The Princess used a sleep spell to let Dinky get some rest," Twilight answered.

"I doubt the poor dear would have gotten any rest otherwise," the alicorn finished. "At least she can be with her mother again while she's asleep."

"How could this happen?" First Class asked the group. "Ditzy never hurt a fly. She didn't deserve to die."

"I don't know, First Class," Twilight answered. "What'll happen to Top Shelf, Princess?"

"Top Shelf?" First Class asked. "Oh no, this is all my fault." Everypony turned to the aged mail pony. "She didn't want to make the delivery, but I talked her into it. Her blood is on my hooves."

"First Class," the Princess said sternly. "I'll hear no more of you taking the blame. There was no way you could have known what would happen."

"But, Princess," he argued.

"Let it go, my pony," Celestia responded. "Don't blame yourself for what happened to Ditzy."

"Yes, Your Majesty," First Class said before furrowing his brows. "But if I ever get my hooves on Top Shelf…"

"There will be no need," Twilight Sparkle said. "He was arrested right in front of Spike and I."

"And he got zapped by one of the cops," Spike added smiling.

"Well that makes me feel a little better," First Class said sitting down. Nopony spoke for a brief moment.

"Uh, Princess?" Spike asked stepping forward. "What going to happen to Dinky?"

"You're right, Spike," Twilight said. "She's too young to be on her own." The Princess thought for a moment before turning to the tan stallion.

"First Class?" she asked. "You've watched Dinky grow up, haven't you?"

"I have, Your Highness," he answered with a bow. Princess Celestia somehow felt a "but" coming. "However, my wife and I just bought a small cottage outside Las Pegasus. We'll be leaving in a few days to begin our retirement. We don't have enough room for Dinky, or we'd take her in, lickity split."

"I see," Princess Celestia answered. She thought briefly for a moment. "Perhaps I should consider her for my School for Gifted Unicorns."

"Princess," Twilight said. "I've been tutoring Dinky for a few weeks now. Her magic isn't strong enough to pass the entrance exam. And I don't think it would be wise to take Dinky away from her friends. She'll need them for support."

"You are indeed correct, Twilight," the Princess said. "Removing her from Ponyville will do more harm than good. She's better off here, but she can't be left alone."

"I'll take her in," Twilight said suddenly. Everypony turned to her, surprised at the sudden proposal.

"Yea, I mean it may get cramped, but we'll make it work," Spike said in agreement.

"Are you sure about this, Miss Sparkle?" First Class asked. Twilight nodded in agreement, drawing a smile from the Princess.

"Twilight, I am very proud of you for taking on this responsibility," she began. "And since you are already working with Dinky, I would like you to personally take over her magical education and make her your protégé." The purple unicorn nodded at her teacher, ready to take on the responsibilities.

"You'll be needing this then, Miss Twilight," First Class said walking behind the counter. He bent down and fumbled with the dial on a safe. With a final click and squeak, the door opened and First Class took a stack of paper out and put them on the counter. Twilight came over and levitated the papers in front of her.

"What are they, Twilight?" Spike asked.

"Its bank statements and insurance papers," the unicorn responded.

"Indeed," First Class said. "Ditzy put the insurance money from the fire and Sweet Treat's life insurance into a trust fund for Dinky in case of an emergency, or advancing her education. There is enough there for to ensure she grows up with everything she'll need." Princess Celestia took the papers and looked them over.

"Well, this takes care of one matter," she began. "I'll meet with mayor and we'll have all the legalities tended to. But now we have another issue. We now have to plan a final farewell to the dearly departed." Everypony looked up at the door to the upstairs apartment. They knew the next few days would be the most trying of the young life resting upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

A Journey's End

Chapter Five

Two days had past since Ditzy died. The normally bright town of Ponyville was in mourning. Upon learning of the death, the whole town set about for the funeral. Everypony had put a black ribbon or banner somewhere on their property. Many had descended on the library, hoping to comfort Dinky Doo. So many had tried to comfort her, Twilight had no choice but to keep her home from school and close the library. Twilight only left to return to the apartment above the post office to move Dinky's and Ditzy's belongings to her home. In between the moving, Twilight coordinated the funeral preparations with her friends. When she wasn't available, Spike took over and reported back to her. It was set to take place the next morning. Applejack and Pinkie Pie helped the Cakes bake refreshments for the memorial after the funeral. They chose to weigh down the menu with Ditzy's favorite, muffins. Rarity and Fluttershy worked with Lily, Daisy, and Rose to arrange the flowers. And for some odd reason, Rainbow Dash had disappeared soon after she learned of Ditzy's death. Several of Princess Luna's guards had visited the library. They were taking statements from Twilight and Spike to build their case against Top Shelf.

All the while, Dinky had remained in the spare room Twilight and Spike had redecorated for her. Even with the room looking nearly identical to the room she once had, Dinky remained reclusive. She remained in her room at all times and rarely ate. After moving the last of the boxes from the apartment, Twilight went to check on Dinky. Opening the door, Twilight saw that Dinky had stayed where she was the last two days, on her bed looking at her parents' wedding photo. When Twilight walked into the room, Dinky only glanced at her before rolling over to face the opposite wall. Twilight felt for the filly, but she needed time. Rather than try and talk to Dinky, Twilight simple walked up to her and kissed her on the head and left the room.

"Is Dinky still in bed?" Spike asked taking a break from his papers.

"Yes, the poor little thing," Twilight said. "Has she eaten anything yet, Spike?" The little dragon shook his head and Twilight started to get worried. "She's barley eaten anything since she came here."

"Do you want me to bring her some breakfast?" Spike asked his friend.

"Yes, Spike," Twilight answered. The dragon walked off towards the kitchen to fetch their guest something to eat. "I hope she eats this time," Twilight said to the empty room. A sudden knock on the door broke the conversation the unicorn was having with herself. Twilight went over to the door and looked through the adjourning window. She smiled to see her friends Rarity and Pinkie Pie. Promptly, the door was opened and the two visitors were welcomed into the tree house.

"Twilight, darling," Rarity said hugging her friend.

"Hey, Twilight," Pinkie bounded over and scooped up two unicorns in a surprising hug.

"Hey…Pinkie…Pie," Twilight groaned as she was squeezed. The pink pony let her friends down and giggled as they stretched and cracked her back. "How can you be so chipper right now, Pinkie?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, simple, Twilight," Pinkie began. Rarity rolled her eyes, having already heard Pinkie's "logical" explanation three times already. The pink pony took a deep breath before letting her mouth go: "YouseeTwilight, ,sowhatcouldIdo?' , , ,shockedherself,,thatwassofunny…." Pinkie's voice was cracking as she finished. After taking a deep breath again, Pinkie's eyes spun and she fell down.

"What…Pinkie is trying to say, Twilight," Rarity began. "Is rather than let everypony dwell on her death, Pinkie is trying to remind us all how Ditzy lived. And how she always meant well by everypony." Twilight said nothing as she went over to the Pinkie, picked her up, and gave her a hug. Pinkie was an oddball, but her heart was pure gold dipped in pure sugar. "How is Dinky?" Rarity asked. Twilight shook her head, drawing a somber look from her two guests. The three watched spike bring a bowl of applesauce and milk on a tray past them. Quickly, he went upstairs to deliver the meal.

"She's been in her room for the last two days," Twilight began. Pinkie and Rarity's faces fell in sadness for the child. "Nothing we did could cheer her up, and she's barely eaten anything."

"I hate to justify not eating, but it's perfectly understandable, darling," Rarity said. "Poor little thing must be a sea of emotions. I doubt Dinky has any idea how to cope with her grief."

"I know I was a Sadie Pie for a few days after Granny Pie died," Pinkie added. "Think I should try and cheer Dinky up?" Pinkie asked pulling some balloons from no where. Rarity and Twilight looked at each other, mostly wondering where Pinkie got the balloons.

"Uh, I think this is a situation where time will heal the wounds, Pinkie," Twilight said. "If we push to hard, we may do more harm than good." The sound of claws on wood caused the three to turn to the stairs. Spike was descending them with a full tray.

"She won't eat, Twi," Spike said. A purple aura surrounded the tray and Twilight marched up the stairs. Spike went down to join Pinkie and Rarity. Normally, he'd be head over heels to see his beloved Rarity. But recent events had made his heart less jubilant.

"Where'd Twilight go, Spike?" Pinkie asked.

"Uh, Dinky said she wasn't hungry," Spike said. "So Twilight is going to try and get her to eat." He knew the two ponies were worried about Dinky. But he didn't want Rarity or Pinkie Pie worrying more. "So what brings you two here?"

"We just wanted to tell Twilight that preparations for the funeral are finished," Rarity said.

"Yea, everything is ready," Pinkie agreed.

"Fluttershy and I have completed decorating town hall," Rarity began. "Daisy, Rose, and Lily were most helpful with the floral arrangements. And everything is prepared for Ditzy's final rest."

"Great," Spike said. "What about the food, Pinkie?"

"Applejack and I finished all the treats," she began. "And Big Macintosh will be meeting the train tomorrow morning to pick up Ditzy's casket. He'll have it at town hall for before noon." The pink pony was taking this planning as serious as she could, but it was still a funeral. A little squeal coming from upstairs, followed by some small coughs.

"I'm sorry, but you needed to eat something, Dinky," the three heard Twilight say upstairs. Soon, Pinkie, Rarity, and Spike saw Twilight descend the stairs with an empty bowl on the tray. "Rarity, Pinkie," she began. "Is everything ready for tomorrow?"

"We were just going over that, Twilight," Spike said. "Everything is ready." Twilight nodded, happy that everything was finally ready. Spike took the tray back into the kitchen, leaving the three ponies with one mystery left.

"Has anypony seen Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked.

"Uh, uh," Pinkie answered.

"Nopony has seen her since she found out Ditzy was killed," the fashionista said. "We've looked everywhere for her." Twilight raised a hoof to her chin, trying to figure out where the speed demon was. "Twilight, dear," Rarity began. "What was that coughing for?" Twilight looked at the floor, a little upset at what she had done.

"Dinky, hasn't eaten much for two days," she began. "I had no choice but to force feed her." Rarity covered her mouth with her hoof in shock. Pinkie sat down and looked as if she was going to cry. "At least she has something in her stomach now." Twilight said trying to comfort her friends.

The three shared some final pleasantries with her friends. Rarity and Pinkie said their goodbyes and left to double check on the final touches. Spike and Twilight returned to their daily chores and studies, trying to remain busy. All the while, the sun was making its daily trip in the sky. Dinner time rolled around and again Dinky refused to come out of her room. Twilight magically carried another tray with some warm soup up to the room. The purple unicorn shuddered at the thought, but was prepared to force feed the little one again. She stopped at the door to the little room she and Spike had converted. Twilight opened the door and was surprised to see that Dinky still had not touched the majority of the boxes Twilight had brought over. The only box opened was labeled photos. On her bed was Dinky, surrounded by the pictures from her home. The wedding photo, however, was still clutched in her hooves. As Twilight approached the bed, Dinky looked up with bloodshot, golden eyes. However, for the first time in two days, Dinky wasn't crying.

"Hey, I brought you some soup," Twilight said gently. To her surprise, Dinky used her magic and levitated the soup over to her little mouth and gulped it down. Once finished, the spell was lifted and the bowl fell to the bed. Dinky then laid her head back down, facing away from Twilight. "I'm guessing you are still upset with me for force feeding you the applesauce?" Dinky just let out a heavy sigh and didn't answer her care giver. Twilight walked around the bed to look Dinky in the face. The little filly had her eyes closed. Twilight didn't know if she was trying to sleep or was ignoring her. The purple unicorn sat down and lowered her head onto the bed. "Dinky…" Twilight said softly. The little one opened an eye slowly and looked at the older unicorn. "I'm sorry I had to force you to eat." Dinky raised her head and looked at Twilight with an expression of half angry and half hurt.

"Mommy never did that to me!" she said looking Twilight dead in the eye.

"You weren't eating, Sweetie," Twilight answered.

"Yes I was," Dinky responded sharply.

"But not enough," the purple unicorn quipped. Twilight looked at the photo of Ditzy and Sweet Treat and Dinky's eyes followed. "Would Mommy and Daddy have liked seeing you barely eating?" Dinky's brows arched up and she shook her head. "No, they wouldn't. I know you are having trouble making sense of all these emotions, but starving yourself is not the answer."

"But Miss Twilight," Dinky began. "I don't know what to do, I'm so confused. And I miss Mommy." Dinky's eyes began to gloss over, prepared to let more tears flow. Twilight jumped up on the bed and cuddled up to her ward. Gently, she caressed the filly's mane with her hoof.

"I know it hurts, Dinky," she began. "But it'll stop hurting with time. And tomorrow is the first step in closure."

"What is closure?" Dinky asked wiping her tear away.

"Well," Twilight began. "Closure is when you come to terms with what happens."

"Will it make the hurting stop?" the filly asked.

"It will help, but time will be your best medicine," Twilight finished.

"I DON'T WANT TO WAIT!" Dinky shouted. "I WANT TO FEEL BETTER, I WANT MOMMY BACK!" A golden aura surrounded Twilight and the unicorn felt herself being pushed off the bed. Twilight gasped in surprise as she left the bed and fell to the floor. Though she was stunned for moment, Twilight got back to her hooves in a Manehattan Minute. When her eyes met Dinky's form, Twilight say the little filly was wrapped up in her blanket in bed. Twilight felt a twinge of anger, but quickly let it go.

"Let it go, Twilight," she said to herself. "She is merely acting out on her grief." Rather than confront Dinky, Twilight looked around for something she could use and spotted a box marked "TOYS." Using her magic, Twilight opened the box and looked through it for an item Dinky had told her about. Twilight smiled when she found it. Twilight magiced the toy out of the box and levitated it in front of the tucked in filly.

Dinky felt something land on the bed and she opened her eyes to tell whoever it was to go away. To Dinky's surprise, she found her Luna doll staring at her. Twilight had used her magic and was animating it. The plushie was standing on the bed, staring at its owner.

"Luna?" Dinky whispered as she looked at the doll. The plushie raised her hoof and waved at the child. Dinky raised her's and returned the wave. The doll walked up to the little unicorn and got right in her face. "Luna" lowered her face to Dinky's and nuzzled her nose on Dinky's. Twilight swore she heard a little giggle from Dinky. Twilight watched as the young filly raised her hooves and embrace the doll. The purple unicorn cut her magic and the doll went back to normal. Satisfied, Twilight retrieved the tray and empty bowl and walked to the door. "Mommy got this doll for me," Dinky suddenly said. Twilight stopped in her tracks and turned to the bed. "Right after Nightmare Night when Princess Luna visited. I asked if Princess Luna had a doll, and Mommy asked Miss Rarity to make it. I hugged Mommy for hours after she gave it to me." Watching Dinky embrace her Luna doll, Twilight knew she saw a smile creep onto Dinky's face.

"You see, Dinky," Twilight began. The child raised her head to look at the purple unicorn. "Sadness doesn't last forever." Dinky nodded and laid her head back onto the pillow. "Get some sleep, Sweetie. Tomorrow is going to be a tough day. But you, and everypony, will get to say 'goodbye' to Mommy."

"Is that part of closure?" Dinky asked with her head still on the pillow.

"Yes," Twilight said. Dinky didn't respond, she only closed her eyes. Twilight took the hint and left the room. Once downstairs, she gave the tray to Spike and he scuttled off to the kitchen. Twilight took this moment to tidy up the work she had been doing earlier. Once done, she went back upstairs to check on Dinky. Peeping through the door, she saw her asleep.

"She sleeping?" Spike asked. Twilight nodded and closed the door. The pair made their way to the bedroom they shared. Twilight got into her bed and got comfortable while Spike settled into his basket. The two laid in silence for a few minutes. "Tomorrow is going to be tough, isn't it?" Spike asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah," Twilight said staring at her ceiling.

"You have any idea how we are going to handle it?" Spike asked covering himself with his blanket. "I mean, Dinky might just loose it." Twilight paused as she went through every logical thought she had.

"I don't know, Spike," she answered. "I just don't know."

Read and Review, Bronies and Pegasisters.


	6. Chapter 6

A Journey's End

Chapter Six

The next morning came and Ponyville, normally a bright and cheery village, was in mourning. The town's buildings all had a black banner or ribbon somewhere on the property. Everypony who walked along was wearing something black; be it a hat, dress, ribbon, or band on their foreleg. Many were just finishing breakfast, some were getting ready to leave for the ceremony, and a few were already at Town Hall.

In the library, Twilight, Dinky, and Spike were in the main room getting ready for the funeral. Spike had chosen to wear his duds from the Gala, but had replaced the red bow tie with a black tie. He was sitting on a chair reading a book about grief. Twilight had chosen a simple black band for her foreleg, and black bow for her tail. Dinky was sitting in front of Twilight getting her mane brushed. Spike had brought her a band and ribbon for Dinky as well. The little unicorn was eating some toast that Spike had made for her. A knock at the door brought the group out of their silence.

"Spike!" Twilight called. "Can you get the door, please?" The little dragon set his book down and went over to the window. Peering out of it, he saw it was Rarity. She was wearing a black sun hat with a lace veil. Spike opened the door and ushered the alabaster unicorn into the main room. Dinky took a final bite of her toast and gave Rarity a little wave.

"Well, somepony is feeling a little better," Rarity said to Dinky. The blond child swallowed her toast and nodded at the fashionista.

"Miss Twilight says sadness doesn't stay forever," Dinky said. "And we spent the whole morning talking. I still feel sad that Mommy is gone, but not as sad as before."

"That's so brave of you, Dinky darling," Rarity said. "And very grown up of you." A sudden bell ring from the kitchen and Dinky and Spike ran off to the adjacent room. Twilight put her brush down and turned to Rarity.

"I really like your hat, Rarity," Twilight said. "But isn't the veil suppose to be worn but by the mother, or widow of the deceased?"

"Traditionally, yes," she replied. "But I imagine everypony will be showing their mourning in their own way, such as your tail ribbon, a very classic look, Darling."

"Thank you, Rarity," Twilight said growing worried. "Has anypony found Rainbow yet, I'm very worried about her."

"No, Twilight," the alabaster unicorn replied. "She's vanished, Fluttershy even went to Cloudsdale to try and find her. I never thought Rainbow Dash would take something this hard. Was she good friends with Ditzy?"

"I'm not sure," Twilight responded. Rarity sat down as Twilight thought for a moment. "I know she helped Rainbow when ever she needed it. But she did call Ditzy a featherbrain at Winter Round Up a couple years ago." Rarity nodded with Twilight's thought. "Maybe she feels she should have treated Ditzy better?"

"Quite possible, Darling," Rarity said. "What are Dinky and Spike doing in the kitchen? The service isn't going to be very long from what I've heard."

"Princess Celestia and I decided on a simple and short ceremony," Twilight began. "Many here in Ponyville still don't know how Ditzy was killed. We want to minimize any ill effects, including a long ceremony." Rarity nodded at the notion. Once the ponies found out Ditzy was murdered, the likelihood of outrage was very high.

The two turned to see Spike and Dinky giggling as they came out of the kitchen. Dinky was carrying a bag in her mouth. Rarity took one look at the filly and was struck by inspiration.

"Ideeeeea!" Using her magic, Rarity tore the veil from her hat and levitated the ribbon off the floor. The veil and ribbon floated over to Dinky's head. The materials spiraled around her before a flash of light obscured the little filly. When the light disappeared, Dinky's mane was tied back with a simple bow and the veil gently rested on her face. Dinky crossed her eyes to look at the veil.

"This tickles my nose," Dinky said. Twilight and Rarity giggled at the filly. Twilight helped Dinky put the black band on her forehoof and they got ready to leave. Rarity gave her mane, Twilight's, and Dinky's a final look, with the justification that girls do have standards after all. Spike gave a final swipe of his sleeves with his hands and straightened his tie. Dinky used her magic to levitate the bag and the four left the library.

Once outside, the group eyed just how much Ditzy's death had affected the town. Every building they passed was decorated in some manner to show their love of the departed mailmare. Flowers were wrapped around poles, doors were adorned with wreaths and every mailbox and mail slit were decorated with a black ribbon. As the three passed the post office, they saw a small memorial was set up for Ditzy. A single photo of her was surrounded by flowers, teddy bears, cards, signs, and a few muffins. Dinky smiled as she walked by the shrine. It made her so happy to know how much Ponyville loved her mother. As they walked along, they passed a few more ponies that were on their way to the funeral. They saw Dinky and offered their love and condolences. Dinky thanked them all politely. Soon, the group found itself approaching the town square. Twilight spotted Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Applejack. Pinkie's mane was straight and tied back with a black bow and so was Fluttershy's. Applejack had put a black bank around the bowl of her hat and her red tail tie was replaced with a black one.

"Hey, y'all," Applejack said. As the group walked up.

"How are you doing, Dinky?" Fluttershy asked Dinky gently. The little filly smiled and gave a small hug to Fluttershy's leg.

"Where's Rainbow Dash," Pinkie asked looking everywhere.

"Nopony knows, Pinkie," Spike said. Pinkie's eyes began to tear up and she was about to cry when Applejack put her hoof on a pink shoulder.

"I'm sure she's fine, Pinkie," she said. "Y'all know Rainbow is more sensitive than she leads on. I'm sure she just needed to sit a spell somewhere."

"Um…Twilight?" Fluttershy asked. "Why is Ditzy being buried in a cemetery? Pegasi are traditionally taken to Clousdale, where their bodies are cremated and their ashes infused with funeral cloud."

"We discussed that, Fluttershy," Twilight answered. "But First Class told us how much Ditzy and Sweet Treat loved each other. So we decided to keep them together."

"Oh," the gentle pegasus said.

"Come on girls," Twilight said. "Let's get Dinky to the front of the crowd." Twilight and her friends began to make their way through the crowd. As they wadded through the sea of ponies, they could make out Princess Celestia and Mayor Mare. The Princess saw her student in the crowd and leapt down from the stage.

"My faithful subjects," she called. "Please, let Dinky Doo and the Holders of the Elements of Harmony through." The crowd turned around and those in the path of the group moved out of the way. Dinky led through the crowd until they were at the front of the amassed ponies. The Princess looked at Twilight and her friends before lying down in front of Dinky. The unicorn set her bag down to her side.

"How are you feeling, my little pony?" she asked in a motherly tone. The little unicorn gave a slight bow before answering her ruler.

"I'm feeling a little better, Princess Celestia," Dinky said with a smile. "Miss Twilight made me feel better last night. I am still very sad about Mommy, but not as bad as before." Celestia looked at her student and smiled at what she had accomplished. The Goddess of the Sun draped her neck around Dinky in a hug before letting her go.

"I am glad you are feeling better," the alicorn said. "Your mother would be very proud of how grown up you are acting." Dinky smiled at the compliment and Celestia shuffled her forehooves under her. "One more thing, Dinky," the Princess said sitting up. "I hope you can forgive me for using that sleep spell on you the other night." Dinky listened intently at her ruler as she spoke.

"You made me go to sleep?" Dinky asked.

"Yes," the white mare responded. "You were in such pain, and I wanted to re-unite you with your mother in your dreams. I'm sorry if I crossed a line doing so." Celestia locked eyes with her young subject. Dinky lowered her eyes first, and Celestia felt a pain in her heart. Using a spell on an unwilling subject was something she did not enjoy doing. But to Celestia's surprise, Dinky went into her bag and when she removed her hooves, she held a muffin. The little unicorn said nothing as she offered it to the Princess. Celestia smiled as she took the treat from her. The two exchanged another hug as Celestia ate the treat. "Thank you, my little pony. It was delicious."

The silence in the air was broken be a sound of hooves clopping. Everypony turned to the source and saw Big Macintosh approaching. The town chaplain, Old Smoky, was riding on the cart with Ditzy's casket. Big Mac had chosen to use a flat cart with no sides. As he pulled it front of the crowd, everypony could see the mahogany casket. As the box passed by, everypony present started to cry and a few threw flowers onto the cart. Princess Celestia ushered Dinky and the others onto the stage and they waited for the casket. Once Big Macintosh was in front of the podium he unhitched himself from the cart and walked around it. The red stallion eyed the casket and put his hoof on it.

"Y'all are home, Ditzy," he said in his calm voice. Big Mac then walked around and helped Old Smoky down. The chaplain joined the Mayor and Celestia on the stage as Big Mac stayed by the cart. Everypony was in varying states of sadness. But one was affected the most. Dinky stood by Twilight Sparkle with her eyes locked on the casket. Even though her mother was close, she was still so far away. Old Smoky had found his way to the podium and began the service.

"We gather, here today," the old stallion began. "…in collective sadness. Hearts filled with a grief felt by all. A pain many of us wish did not exist. A neighbor, a colleague, a public servant, a faithful subject, a trusted friend, but there was a greater title Ditzy Doo had. She was a loving and devoted mother to her one and only daughter, Dinky." A series of sniffling and cries were heard from the gather crowd. Dinky's eyes arched as Smoky spoke. "Every fiber of her body was devoted to her daughter. Ditzy lived for those she loved, and she loved to live. No matter the circumstances, she always had a smile. Her poor vision never got her down. The, albeit often, accidents she was prone to, they never dampened her spirit. And what were could always depend on her for was a smile and the brightest eyes you could imagine." Dinky, as well as everypony present began to cry. Twilight put her hoof around the filly to comfort her. "Though you were taken from us, far, far too early. We take comfort in knowing that, while Ditzy's journey has ended her story and legacy will live forever. She was shining beacon, that nopony can be kept down if they refuse to give in." Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie began crying as they heard the words. Old Smoky moved from the podium and off the stage. He walked up to the cart and stared at the casket. "You will be missed by all of us Ditzy. May your eternal rest, bring you everlasting peace."

Old Smoky bowed to the casket and made his way back up to the stage. As he walked by Twilight, Old Smoky tapped Dinky on the shoulder. The unicorn turned her head from Twilight's chest and looked up at the aged pony.

"I am so sorry for you loss, little Dinky," he said. Dinky sniffled a little and Smoky gave her a kiss on her forehead. The elderly pony then stood by the mourning little foal as Princess Celestia took the podium. Everypony focused on the Princess as she look at the crowd.

"Thank you all for coming in support of Ditzy," she began. "I know that Ponyville is a close knit community. Everypony knows one another and you care about one another. It is the worst feeling to know that somepony, whom you are so used to seeing, will no longer be here." Many out in the crowd began to cry harder at the Princess's words. "But the greatest pain is yet to be revealed." Many of the crying stopped and the eyes of Ponyville were on the Princess. "The loss of Ditzy's life was not by natural circumstances." The gathered crowd began to murmur in between their tears. "Ditzy was attacked in Canterlot and killed by a stallion who allowed alcohol to consume his better judgment." Many present burst into tears, several stallions demanded answers.

"Where is he?" one called.

"Justice!" another called.

"I'll teach him a lesson!" The crowd started to let anger take over and a series of shouts were growing into thunderous roars of rage.

_**"SILENCE!"**_ Celestia boomed. Everypony stared, most covered their ears, and some cowered. Celestia's Royal Canterlot Voice was easily ten times louder than the voice they heard Princess Luna use. "There will be no need for any retaliation. The accused is in the custody of the Canterlot Royal Police, under heavy guard. My sister, Princess Luna, will preside over the trial. With the testimony of Twilight Sparkle and Spike, I assure you the case is solid."

"HANG HIM!" somepony called in anger. About half the gathered crowd clopped their hooves on the ground.

"Yes, I know you are all angry," Celestia continued. "But this is neither the time nor place." The Princess motioned to the casket before her. "We are here to say goodbye, not seek vengeance." The crowd took in their rulers words as Big Macintosh moved back to the front of the cart. "We are here to show our love to Ditzy. And I swear on my crown, he will answer for this crime." The Princess flared her wings and leapt into the air. With unequaled grace, she landed at the rear of the cart. The crowd watched as their ruler's horn charged with golden energy. In a flash of light, Celestia produced a bouquet of long stem roses. Gently, she lowered them to the lid of the casket. In a final act of love for her departed subject, Princess Celestia bent down and kissed the mahogany lid. Big Macintosh hitched himself to the cart and waited for Dinky and Twilight to get behind the cart. Twilight's friends joined her and Dinky behind the cart. Old Smoky took his place in the cart. With a grunt from Big Macintosh, the precession began.

The train of ponies in the caravan included the whole town. Big Macintosh led as Ditzy was given her last ride. The left Town Hall and headed down Market Street, where all of the shops and carts were closed up and decorated for Ditzy. Big Mac then led on as they passed the post office. Mayor Mare had run ahead of the precession with First Class. As the parade of mourners passed the post office and the apartment, First Class smiled as he and the Mayor removed a sheet covering the sign. Dinky smiled and many of the ponies in the train cheered when they read what it said: "Ditzy Doo Memorial Post Office." Quickly, they rejoined in the march. The funeral continued on, passed Sugarcube Corner. Those who had lived in Ponyville long enough sobbed as Ditzy's casket passed over the exact spot where she sobbed upon learning of Sweet Treat's death in the fire. The Cakes broke from the crowd to get ready for the reception in their bakery. Cupcake and Carrot Cake waved goodbye to Ditzy as her casket disappeared.

As Big Mac went along, he turned to the west and started out of town. Twilight picked Dinky up with her magic and placed the filly on her back. Twilight and her friends, Dinky, Old Smoky, First Class and his wife continued on with the cart. Princess Celestia and the Mayor stopped and turned to the rest of the mourners.

"I know you all wish to join us for the final leg of Ditzy's journey," Princess Celestia said. "But the cemetery in Whitetail Wood is not large enough to accommodate you all." Many started to protest. Despite the angry calls, Princess Celestia was overjoyed to see how loved Ditzy was.

"PLEASE EVERYPONY!" Mayor Mare called out. "It's not only your safety we are concerned for. We do not want to overwhelm Dinky." The crowd murmured for a minute before the Princess spoke again.

"Twilight Sparkle has kept me informed of Dinky's well being," Celestia said. "While she appears to be alright on the surface, she may be masking how she truly is." The ponies gathered took in the words of the Princess. "You all are more than welcome to visit Ditzy, but for now, please stay in Ponyville while we ensure Dinky Doo is alright."

"Yes," the Mayor agreed. "We know you all mean well, but at this time it's best to let privacy heal the wounds." Many of the town's ponies looked very upset at the request, but relented. "Please," the Mayor began. "Let's all go to Sugarcube Corner. The Cakes, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie prepared refreshments for us all. And I'm sure we all have some Ditzy stories to tell each other." Several ponies started laughing as they turned around, reminded of some of Ditzy's antics over the years. As the crowd headed back into town, the Mayor turned to the Princess. "You know they are going to ask what will happen to that brute," she said.

"I know," Celestia replied.

"What should I tell them?" the Mayor asked.

"Inform them that Luna has made some changes to the laws regarding Equicide," the Princess began. "Involuntary Equicide, or 2nd Degree, carries a maximum of life in prison."

"So what is the penalty Voluntary Equicide, which I imagine is 1st Degree?" the Mayor asked. Princess Celestia looked and the Mayor and raised a hoof to her throat. Slowly, the alicorn brought her hoof across her neck. Mayor Mare felt a shiver run up her spine, but she soon felt relieved that Ditzy's killer would face justice. Mayor Mare bowed to her ruler and followed her fellow citizens. She knew passing on this information would help the town heal a little. Princess Celestia waited until the Mayor had left her sight. White wings flared out and she took off towards the west. Within minutes, Princess Celestia had located Ditzy's casket and the burial party. Swooping down, she rejoined the group. Dinky had moved next to Old Smoky on the bench of the cart. Her bag was resting next to her. The little filly was facing her mother's casket and resting her head on the rear of the seat. She wasn't saying anything, just stared and let tears fall. The Princess trotted up to Twilight Sparkle.

"How is she doing?" Celestia asked.

"I'm not sure, Princess," Twilight responded. "I'm sure she's passed the denial part of grief, she might be in the acceptance phase. But all of my books on grief had adults as their case studies. Many have suggested children might be more unpredictable." The two looked at Dinky with concern and decided to watch her closely. And on they walked leaving Ponyville and heading out on a trail. After walking for what children would call "forever," they were closing in on Whitetail Woods. On they went, soon coming to the wrought iron arch that Ditzy had walked under, only days before.

Dinky looked around as they entered the cemetery. She saw dozens of headstones and a few other groups of ponies who were laying flowers and crying at the graves of their loved ones.

"Is this where Mommy is going to stay, Mr. Smoky?" Dinky asked as her crying stopped. The old stallion turned the little one with a gentle smile.

"Yes, little one," he started. He raised his aged hoof and pointed to a birch tree in the distance. "We are going to bury her right next to Sweet Treat."

"Daddy…" Dinky whispered looking at the birch tree. The old stallion nodded his head.

"Mommy is going to rest next to Daddy for all time," he said gently. Dinky let a small smile adorn her face. After a few minutes, the burial party came to the freshly dug grave beneath the birch tree with a blank headstone. Standing beside it was black unicorn stallion with a shovel cutie mark. His contrasting white mane and tail and red eyes almost gave him a sadistic look. He was garbed in a black vest with red rose in his button hole. Dinky cringed when she saw him.

"Don't be afraid, Dinky," Old Smoky said. "He is the caretaker of the cemetery, and he'll be taking care of Mommy from now on." The little unicorn still looked on him with fear, but managed a gentle wave at the stallion. With slow steps, the black unicorn glided over to the cart. "Hello, Spade," Old Smoky said.

"Smoky," Spade responded in a gentle, deep voice. He turned to Big Macintosh and nodded in hello, and the red stallion responded in kind. Celestia walked up to the caretaker with Twilight and her friends. "You're Majesty, ladies," he said with a bow. Finally, he turned to the filly wearing the black veil. Dinky cowered a little at the imposing pony in front of her. Spade's horn glowed as the rose he wore levitated into the air, and floated to Dinky. "I am so sorry for you loss," he said sincerely and gently. Dinky blinked at the stallion and took the rose in her mouth.

"Will you take care of Mommy?" Dinky asked. The large unicorn nodded at the little foal. Big Mac unhitched himself from the cart and helped Smoky and Dinky get down. Smoky walked over to the headstone and readied himself for the final farewell. Twilight, the Princess, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack, First Class and his wife stood on opposite sides of the grave and waited. Dinky stood by Twilight with her bag, and Spike stood by Rarity. Big Macintosh stood by his sister and started to cry as Spade went over to rear of the cart.

"Welcome home, traveler," he bowing to the casket. "Rest in peace, your journey has ended." Raising his head, Spade enchanted the casket and it rose from the cart. With his gentle touch, the roses on the casket never moved from their place. Spade levitated Ditzy's casket in front of him and walked it to her grave. Once placed above the hole in the ground, his magic held it just above the ground as Smoky began the final words. Applejack removed her hat when Smoky began.

"Just as Celestia raises her sun, and Luna raises her moon," he began. "We are all bound by the cycles of life. A time to wake, a time to sleep. A time to work, a time to rest. A time to live and a time to die." Rarity started crying, followed by Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie. Spike pulled out a packet of tissues and handed them to the girls. Dinky started crying again as Smoky continued. "Ditzy lived a life full of joy. She had many friends, a loving husband, and a daughter that was her world." Even Twilight shed a few tears as she tried to stay strong for Dinky. The little filly cried loudly as Spade began lowering her casket into the ground.

"MOMMY!" she cried as Twilight hugged her into her chest. When the casket was in the grave, Spade relaxed his magic and bowed again to Ditzy.

"It is time for the final messages," Smoky said. "Speak the words in your hearts for Ditzy." The Princess was the first to approach the grave.

"Your soul can rest at ease, Ditzy Doo," she began. "Your killer will answer for what he has done, and Dinky will be well cared for. I swear to you my faithful subject, that I will do all I can ensure that what happened to you, never happens again. Goodbye, Ditzy." The Princess bowed to the grave and stepped back, and Pinkie Pie stepped up.

"One muffin, everyday," she said. "It was one of the only splurges Ditzy gave herself. I can still see the look on her face when I would bring out a fresh batch. She loved my parties too." Pinkie sniffled as she remembered. "And she was the only pony who could make others smile as much as I could." Pinkie broke down and cried fountains as she stepped back. It was First Class's turn.

"Ditzy, you never showed up late, and you never left early," he started. "She was a model employee and a good friend. I always thought when I retired; I'd be handing the keys of the post office to her, and naming Ditzy the new Post Master. And despite, rumors to the contrary, Ditzy never delivered to the wrong address." First Class let a few tears fall. "I'll miss you, Ditzy. And I'll never forgive myself." He stepped back next to his wife and Fluttershy stepped up.

"I…don't have many stories about Ditzy," she said. "But everyday when she delivered my mail, she always did so with a smile. On days when I was feeling worried or scared, she would always tell me to 'Buck Up'. And she would make me smile by reminding me that the smallest voice can be the loudest and most powerful." Fluttershy stepped back and all eyes turned to Spike. He chose to say nothing, opting to try and comfort the others. Next, Rarity came up.

"I'll always remember the day she came into my boutique with her biggest news," Rarity said. "Ditzy came in ecstatic, almost unable to get the words out. She told me she was getting married and needed a gown. It was the first wedding gown I ever designed." Rarity cried a bit as she recalled the memory. "The look on her face when she put on the final design…Ditzy didn't say anything. She just cried, and I'll always remember that look of pure joy. That's how I will remember you, Darling. As a blushing bride-to-be." Rarity returned to her spot. Big Macintosh stepped up, but couldn't find any words. He just cried whenever he opened his mouth.

"I got this, Big Brother," Applejack said. "Ditzy, I can't begin to count how many times y'all crashed inta my trees. Sometimes it was a good thing y'all did. I remember a few times, y'all crashed inta a tree I was 'bout to buck. Knocked all them apples down and saved me some work. You'd apologize and we'd sit a spell and eat an apple together, and just laugh. I'll miss ya, Girl. Happy Trails." Big Mac broke down and sobbed at his sister's words. Now it was Twilight's turn. Dinky clung to her as Twilight stepped up.

"The only thing you ever cared about was your daughter," she started. "You would pinch bits wherever you could, sacrifice luxuries, and give all that you had for Dinky. That is who you were, Ditzy. The spirit of selflessness and love. I promise I will take care of Dinky for you, and love her as much as you did." Twilight stopped talking and nudged Dinky. "It's time to say goodbye to Mommy." Dinky stepped back and reached into her bag. Using her magic, she pulled out another muffin. Turning around, she walked over to her father's grave and set the muffin at his headstone.

"Daddy…" she said weakly. Dinky walked over to her bag and pulled out one more muffin. With a tear in her eye, she walked to the grave and lowered the muffin to her mother's casket. "Mommy…" she choked out before sobbing again. Twilight sat on her haunches and picked up the filly in a hug. "I want Mommy…" Dinky cried. Smoky sighed as he picked up a hoofful of dirt.

"We commit the body of Ditzy Doo to the Earth, and her spirit to the wind," he said tossing the dirt into the grave. "Ashes to ashes…" A high pitched screech cut off the old stallion. Everypony looked up to see a rainbow colored streak heading right for them. The streak arched up as it came closer and slowed down. Fluttering to the ground, Rainbow Dash appeared before the group. The cyan pegasus lowered her head and dropped the bouquet of flowers on the grass, and panted hard.

"Rainbow, where were y'all," Applejack asked half annoyed. Rainbow raised her head and her friends were shocked by what they saw. Rainbow's mane and coat were matted and disheveled, her eyes were bloodshot, and her cheeks had tear stains down her cheeks. Still panting, Rainbow picked up the flowers and walked over to the grave. Looking over the edge, Rainbow dropped the bouquet into the grave.

"There were times, I wasn't the nicest pony," she started. "I called Ditzy a featherbrain for going north to get the southern birds. And I practically yelled at her when she destroyed Town Hall. I even called her 'Derpy' when I never knew somepony called her that as an insult." Rainbow let tears fall. "But she never held it against me. She still helped me supply with water for the cloud factory. And she always would talk to me, and considered me a friend. I've spent the last three days on a cloud, crying. How could this happen, Ditzy? You deserve better than this…" Rainbow gave into her emotions and cried more. Rarity and Applejack went over to comfort her. Everypony felt for Rainbow, she was obviously affected the most, besides Dinky.

"Why is it the purest suffer?" a voice suddenly called. Everypony turned to the birch tree and saw the most mysterious pony in Ponyville standing below the tree. The chestnut stallion, known only as the Doctor, walked up. A black bow tie had replaced his customary red one. "Why is it the most beautiful of hearts, stop beating too soon?" Though the group wondered where he came from, they didn't stop him. "The ages house the greatest of ponies. Sometimes they enter later, sometimes too soon. But we take solace in knowing that this…brilliant pony, simply brilliant, lives in our hearts forever. As long as we hold Ditzy Doo in love, time will never erase her." The group could no longer quell their emotions and everypony cried, even the Princess.

"Ashes to ashes," Smoky continued as the group focused on him. "Dust to dust." Twilight quietly stepped back to thank the Doctor, but when she turned; he had disappeared. Spade enchanted the pile of dirt to the side. It rose up and hovered over the grave. Everypony cried as the dirt descended and filled the grave. Spade cast a final spell and the grass grew on the new grave and the headstone glowed. When the magic ended, the grass at Ditzy's grave was green and thick. Her head stone read:

**Ditzy Doo**

_Good Friend_

_Faithful Wife_

_Loving Mother_

Spade gave a final bow to the grave and took his leave. Old Smoky and Dinky were lifted onto the cart and Big Mac hitched himself up. Twilight looked around a little, wondering where the Doctor had gone. After a moment, she gave up and rejoined the group by the cart. The Princess was waiting for her, and her friends.

"The worst is over, my little ponies," the goddess said. "But the healing may still take sometime. Stay true to your friendship and aid each other in the coming days." Everypony nodded at Princess Celestia's words. "I must return to Canterlot and see that the case against Top Shelf is solid. Should any of you need anything, please inform me." The ponies nodded and bowed as the Princess charged her horn and disappeared in a flash of light. Twilight looked over to Dinky; she was in the bed of the cart, crying still. Twilight looked at the filly with such sympathy. Today was more than she could handle. Charging her horn, Twilight jumped onto the cart and lowered her head to Dinky's. When the purple unicorn raised her head, Dinky was asleep. Rainbow Dash joined Dinky on the cart and fell asleep on her own, physical exhaustion taking over.

"Twilight?" Rarity called as Twilight jumped down. "Why did you put Dinky to sleep?"

"She's been through enough today, Rarity," she responded. "I cast a spell strong enough to keep her asleep until tomorrow, I just want to get her home and into bed." Rarity nodded and everypony made their way to the gate, and the road back to Ponyville. This trying day was done, and this close group could only hope for the best.


	7. Chapter 7

A Journey's End

Chapter 7

It was a bit of a trek back to Ponyville. Big Macintosh remained hitched to his cart while Old Smoky, First Class's wife, and the slumbering Dinky and Rainbow Dash rode with him. The red stallion maintained his trademark silence, while Twilight Sparkle and her friends talked as they went.

"The poor dear looks like she hasn't slept in days," Rarity said.

"Ya' heard what she said at the grave, Rarity," Applejack responded. "Probably was feelin' more guilty than fat jack rabbit in a carrot field."

"And just look at how bloodshot her eyes were," Fluttershy added. "I've seen that look many times when animal friends were sick and up for days."

"We gotta turn that frown upside down," Pinkie said inverted her head. "And getting Dashie to Sugarcube Corner will be a Pinkie-tastic way cure her mopey dopeys."

"And what of Dinky?" Rarity asked.

"Straight home and in bed," Spike said. "Twilight's sleep spells are on par with the Princess's." Pinkie's eyes began to water knowing Dinky wouldn't be joining them at the reception. Twilight got a guilty look in her face, but was truly thinking of the filly's best interests.

"I'm sorry, Pinkie," Twilight said. "But she's had enough today. You saw how she broke down in the cemetery." Pinkie looked at the filly gently snoring in the cart.

"Yea, I guess you're right, Twilight," she said. "Are you and Spike coming?"

"Twilight will, I'll be along a little later," Spike said. "I got a little work I have to do, so I'll watch Ditzy for a little bit."

"Spike, that's brilliant," Twilight beamed. "I'll go along to the reception and you can watch Dinky. I'll stay for a little bit and you can go and I'll watch Dinky."

"Aw, little Spikey-Wikey, so considerate this whole ordeal," Rarity said. "Someday, you are going to make a lady very happy." Spike blushed and silently begged Celestia that Rarity would be that lady. Everypony laughed at Spike's rosy cheeks before settling down. The group continued on in silence for another moment.

"I do have to say," Applejack began. "That was a beautiful ceremony, y'all."

"Eeyup," Big Mac agreed.

"Yes," Fluttershy agreed. "I'm sure Ditzy would be very happy to see how loved she was." Nopony argued with Fluttershy. Just as the sun began reached a late afternoon position in the sky, the group re-entered Ponyville. First Class helped his wife down from the cart. Fluttershy nudged Rainbow Dash, trying to wake her up. The cyan speedster stirred in her sleep but, remained out cold.

"I guess this is where we say goodbye," First Class said. Pinkie looked at them with a trembling lip.

"You're not coming to the party?" she squeaked.

"I'm sorry Pinkie," First Class began. "But we'll be leaving for Las Pegasus in a couple days. We have to pack up for the move, and I have to find two replacements for the post office. But I want to thank you all for what you did, Ditzy would really appreciate it." Bidding a final goodbye, First Class and his wife walked away from the group, knowing they would only meet one more time when they exchanged their final goodbyes. Old Smoky leapt down from the carriage too. He wanted to take his time getting to Sugarcube Corner. That left Twilight, Spike, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack and Big Mac to walk into town, while Rainbow and Dinky continued to sleep. Soon, the group found themselves drawing close to Sugarcube Corner. They all could see a significant part of the town was there and the celebration of Ditzy's life was in full swing. Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Applejack went on ahead, but Rarity stayed by the cart.

"Big Macintosh, would you be a dear and take us to my boutique?" she asked kindly.

"Eeyup," the farm pony answered.

"You're not going to the party, Rarity?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Of coarse I am, Darling," she started. Looking at Rainbow Dash, the fashionista sighed. "I am simply going to offer Rainbow my bathroom to clean up. Poor dear needs my help to wash away some of her troubles."

"Always giving, huh Rarity," Spike said with admiration. The unicorn winked back at Spike, causing the baby dragon to blush. Big Mac pulled on the couple blocks to Carousel Boutique. When they got there, Rarity nudged Rainbow Dash, the speedster shifted in her sleep, but stayed out cold. "I think she's down for the count," Spike said lifting one of Rainbow's wings. When he let it go, it flopped right down. "How are we going to wake her up?"

"Will Dinky wake up?" Big Macintosh asked. Twilight Sparkle shook her head at the mighty Apple. Big Mac lifted one of his hind legs, and bucked it back. The cart jolted with a mighty thud and Rainbow Dash sprang into the air with a light scream. Dash hovered above the cart, eyes wide, panting and holding her chest.

"What they hay was that?" Rainbow squealed.

"Cock-A-Doodle-Doo," Big Macintosh joked. Rainbow Dash glared at the stallion as if to burn his soul with her gaze. After catching her breath, Rainbow landed on the ground.

"We are ever so sorry for waking you Rainbow Dash," Rarity began. "But considering we will be attending the soiree at Sugarcube Corner in Ditzy's honor, I thought you might do freshening up." Rainbow looked at her matted mane and fur, and nodded sheepishly to her friend. "A nice hot shower is just what you need, dear…and perhaps an exfoliation. A pony pedi might be in order, definitely a massage. Oh, and a relaxing steam bath and Jacuzzi session…"

"Let's…just start with the shower, Rarity," Dash interrupted. "I do look a little skuzzy." Rarity smiled and opened the door to her boutique and home.

"I wonder if Aloe and Lotus have any openings tomorrow?" Rarity questioned as she entered her shop. Twilight, Big Mac and Spike laughed at Rarity's love of luxuries. Twilight checked on Ditzy, and smiled to see she was still asleep.

"Holy guacamole, Twilight," Spike said. "Slept right through a Big Mac buck. That's one strong sleep spell, Twilight." Twilight nodded and Big Mac continued on. Soon they arrived at the library. Spike took Dinky from the cart and brought her into the library. Twilight gave Big Macintosh a quick kiss on the cheek to thank him for all he did today. With his cart in tow, the big red stallion made his way back to Sugarcube Corner to join the celebration. Twilight took this opportunity to have a seat on the ground and look up at the starts. For a moment, she swore she could see Ditzy's image flying through the sky. A voice from behind her, gave Twilight a start.

"Ditzy always loved the night sky," it said. Wide eyed from the unexpected visitor, Twilight whipped around and saw the Doctor standing behind her. "Sorry, give your heart a jump?"

"Yes, you did, Doctor," Twilight panted. "Don't you know better than to sneak up on ponies?" The chestnut pony looked at Twilight with derision.

"I've discovered that sneaking up on beings unannounced leads to most interesting of circumstances," he said. "Yes, yes had some amazing times doing that." Twilight was perplexed by this pony; he was an odd one to be around.

"May I pry?" she asked. The Doctor sat down next to Twilight and gestured for her to continue. "That was beautiful, what you said in the cemetery. Did you know Ditzy well?" The Doctor nodded and smiled as he thought back on Ditzy.

"We had some grand times," he said proudly. "Lots of fun, laughs, large amount of running, still can't believe how she beat the Daleks."

"She did what?" Twilight questioned.

"Nothing, nothing at all," the Doctor covered. "Suffice it to say, she was brilliant. Who da' pony? She da' pony…" Twilight looked at the Doctor curiously. He arched an eyebrow and shook his head. "No, no. Didn't sound right the first time I said it and it still doesn't." Twilight felt her head start to hurt in a way normally caused by Pinkie Pie.

"You are a strange pony, Doctor," Twilight said.

"Most likely why Ditzy and I were such good friends," he said. "Couple of oddballs just out having some fun… And now she's gone. I find myself alone all too often, but that's only because my companions move on with their lives. It's…it's…." Twilight watched as the chestnut pony shed a tear.

"Oh, Doctor," Twilight said embracing the time pony.

"Will you be coming to Sugarcube Corner for the party too?" she asked. The Doctor nodded at the purple unicorn. "And what'll you do after that?"

"Perhaps I'll be moving on," the Doctor said. "Lots to see, do, and stop."

"You won't be staying to keep an eye on Dinky?" Twilight protested. The Doctor shook his head.

"Dinky liked me, but she didn't see me as a father type figure," he said. "I was more of a friend to her. And trust me she's got a bright future ahead of her. I've seen it," he said to himself. The Doctor got up and trotted around to the back of Twilight's house. Twilight got up and followed after him. But when she reached the opposite side of the tree, the Doctor was gone.

"Doctor?" Twilight Sparkle called out. The unicorn looked in all directions for the stallion. "Oh, how does he do that…where is he?"

"I'm right here, Miss Sparkle," a voice said behind the unicorn. Twilight gasped as she turned again and he eyes went wide. The Doctor stood before her again, but appeared with clothing on. The Doctor wore his trademark red bowtie again, a brown jacket and a freshly pressed shirt.

"How did you do that?" Twilight asked befuddled. The Doctor just smiled at the pony. "You're not a unicorn; you should be able to teleport. And that doesn't explain how you put those clothes on. I can't sense anything but an odd energy from you; and yet you're almost magic yourself. How is that possible?"

"Would you like to stay here, ramble on, and think it over," the Doctor started. "Or shall we journey to Sugarcube Corner and celebrate all that Ditzy was?" Twilight rubbed her head with her hoof. Her headache was getting worse. But the purple unicorn ignored it and began her trek with the Doctor to the bakery. The Doctor walked with her, but stopped and turned back to the library. Just above the tallest branch, the Doctor saw a mass of sparkling mist. Arching his eyebrows, the chestnut pony thrust out his hoof and checked the watch on his foreleg. He looked back to the mist and winked. "Right on time, old girl…" The Doctor gave a loving wink to the mist.

"Doctor," Twilight called a little ahead of him.

"Coming, Sparkle," he said jogging up to his companion.

"Are you related to Pinkie Pie by any chance?" Twilight asked as they left.

Meanwhile, the sparkling mist began to move. Traveling down the tree, twisting and turning through the limbs, it came to rest at the front door and slithered under it. In the library, it found Spike in the main room going through some papers. It whipped through the air and behind the baby dragon. A golden energy radiated from the mist and Spike collapsed to the floor, snoring. The energy subsided and the mist floated to the stairs. Guided by an unknown force, the mist traveled to a door off to the side. Again, it snaked its way under the door and into Dinky's room.

Inside, the little filly slumbered, lovingly tucked into her bed. The mist began to glow its golden energy again, and Dinky's eyes fluttered from the light. The filly awoke from Twilight Sparkle's sleep spell and raised her head to look at this mysterious mist. Off came the covers and Dinky was drawn to the light. But instead of being afraid, Dinky was comforted by the site. Dinky watched as the sparkles in the mist realigned and formed the shape of a pony, with large wings. A body started to form in front of the filly, a grey body. The wings were a pure white and the mane and tail took on a blond color. A face formed with closed eyes and when they opened, Dinky saw two perfect gold eyes.

"M…Mommy…" Dinky gasped with eyes tearing up. The apparition smiled and walked up to the side of the bed.

"My sweet little muffin," Ditzy said. Dinky started to cry at her mother. "Shhhhh," Ditzy continued reaching her hoof out to her daughter. The see through appendage wiped the tear from Dinky's cheek. "Yes, it's me." Dinky reached her little hoof out and touched the phantom hoof. She was filled with warmth as the two appendages made contact.

"It is you, Mommy," Dinky said smiling genuinely for the first time in days. "But, your eyes, and your talking…"

"Where I am, Sweetie," Ditzy interrupted. "Everything works like it should." Dinky let another tear fall, unable to contain herself.

"Why did you leave me, Mommy?" she asked.

"I didn't want to, Dinky," Ditzy answered. "But it was beyond my control. And I was very sad about leaving you, Muffin. I cried when I realized what happened to me, and what it meant. But somepony came and said hello to me, and my sadness started to disappear." Another golden light from outside the window caught the attention of the mother and daughter. "Looks like he's here to see you too," Ditzy said. The window opened on its own and another phantom entered the room. This one was a light purple unicorn stallion with equally majestic white wings. His eyes met Dinky's and he smiled. That smile triggered long dormant memories in the filly, from when she was weeks old. And the face she recognized from the pictures her mother had.

"Daddy!" she said jubilantly.

"Look at you," Sweet Treat said taking in his daughter. Sweet Treat's phantom hooves cupped the cheeks of his pride and joy. "You've grown so much, Dinky. You have your mother's eyes, and by strong looking horn." Dinky smiled as she felt warmth radiating from her father.

"Did you really say hello to Mommy and make her happy?" she asked. Sweet Treat nodded his daughter.

"Yes, Sweetie. I was waiting for Mommy, knowing one day I'd see her again," he said. "And on that day, I knew she'd be sad and scared."

"And I would have waited for you too, Sweet Treat," Ditzy said.

"I'm so happy to see you, both of you," Dinky said. "I was so upset."

"We came because you needed us, Muffin," Ditzy said.

"Yes, baby," Sweet Treat agreed. "We couldn't let our only daughter be so sad." Ditzy walked around to the other side of the bed and gestured for Dinky to lie down. The filly complied with her mother and the two phantoms tucked their baby in. "Mommy and I love you very much, Dinky."

"Yes, Sweetie," Ditzy continued. "But we don't want you to be sad anymore. Daddy and I are together again, and we want you to be your sweet self again."

"Ok, Mommy," Dinky said. Sweet Treat used his magic to levitate the Luna plushie to his daughter. "Luna!" Dinky beamed as she took the toy.

"I am so proud of you. Stay as sweet as you are, Dinky. And behave for Miss Sparkle," Sweet Treat said giving his daughter a kiss.

"Yes, Daddy," she said.

"I've waited a long time to hear that," Sweet Treat said with joy. Ditzy bent down and nuzzled her daughter before giving her a kiss too. Ditzy and Dinky shed a tear together, knowing it would be a long time before they saw each other again. Ditzy and Sweet Treat walked over to the window and turned to their daughter. "Be a good girl, Dinky. And I promise, we'll wait for you too and be a family again one day." Dinky smiled at her father's promise.

"We love you, Muffin," Ditzy said as their forms began to shimmer. "And we'll always be watching over you." The two phantoms faded into two clouds of mist and fluttered in the air before flying out the window. Dinky's heart was full of joy as her eyes slowly closed and she drifted to sleep.

After a few hours at the party, Twilight made her way home. Her heart was still sad, but her spirit was high. She had heard many stories about Ditzy and enjoyed sharing her own. On her way back to the library, Twilight stopped at the fountain in the middle of town. The punch had run low at the party and for some reason, all Twilight ate were oatmeal muffins. Her mouth and throat were a little dry. Twilight bent down and took a drink. The water was cool and hit the spot. As Twilight lifted her head, something in the ripples caught her eye. The reflection in the water wasn't her own. Twilight thought she was hallucinating, but in the reflection she saw Ditzy.

"Thank you, Twilight," the image said. Twilight shook her head and looked back at the pool. Twilight's own reflection stared right back at her.

"What was that?" she asked. "Must have been my imagination." The unicorn was puzzled, but continued on to her home. She opened the door and walked in ready for a good book and her bed. "Spike, I'm home," she called. Twilight's eyes instantly fell on the dragon snoring on the floor. Twilight Sparkle giggled at her number one assistant. "Oh, Spike." Twilight levitated her friend in to the air and carried him up the stairs. Together they entered Twilight's room and she tucked Spike into his basket. Figuring it was a quick nap he was doing, Twilight left Spike's clothes on.

As she turned around, a book caught her eye on her bookshelf. She pulled out the book and was surprised to find one in her personal library that she hadn't read yet. "The Final Flight…how'd I miss this one?" Twilight set the book on her bed and went to check on Dinky. Twilight walked to Dinky's door and gently opened it. Twilight peered into the room and watched as Dinky cuddled with her Princess Luna plushie in her sleep. Twilight closed the door and returned to her room. The unicorn went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth and mane. As she left the bathroom, the light shined in Spike's face and woke him up. Noticing he was in bed, Spike panicked.

"Oh my gosh, Twilight what time is it?" he said.

"It's only half past nine, Spike," Twilight said levitating her book in front of her face. "The party is still going on, relax." Spike breathed a sigh of relief and removed his clothes and put a black band on his arm. Twilight pulled down her covers and leapt into bed.

"Did Rainbow Dash show up with Rarity?" Spike asked.

"Yes she did," Twilight said opening to the first page. "She looked much better after cleaning up, and talking about Ditzy Doo made her feel better too."

"Good," Spike said smiling. "I'm going to check on Dinky."

Spike turned to the door but was stopped by Twilight.

"No need to, Spike. I just did," she said. "She's tucked in with her Luna doll."

"Oh, you gave it to her?" Spike asked. Twilight looked at Spike and shook her head. "Ok, then she got up and grabbed it." Twilight set her book down and sat up on her bed.

"No, you gave it to her when you tucked her in, right?" Twilight asked. Spike shook his head and the two look at each other with curious looks. Normally, Twilight was a pony of science and logic. But this was confounding her just as Pinkie's Pinkie Sense.

"Maybe her magic grabbed it while she slept," Spike suggested.

"Yea, that must be it," Twilight agreed. "Don't be out too late Spike."

"I won't," Spike replied as he turned and walked to the door. "Goodnight, Twilight."

"Goodnight, Spike," Twilight said. The dragon left the room and Twilight looked at her book. She brought the book back into the air and she got under the covers. Before opening the book, Twilight thought about the doll, and her encounter at the fountain. "That's impossible…isn't it?" she said before opening her book and settling in for a good read.

_A/N: Well, we are into the home stretch, only one more chapter left in this story. I want to thank everypony who read and enjoyed this story. I won't be gone long. I have another two pony stories in the works, I think I'll give HIE a shot. And the second one will involve Queen Chrysalis. That one will be a humanized story. And finally, those who are fans of my Deadliest Warrior Fusion Series, that is also in the works as well. After this story is complete, I'll get right to work on those. And as always, Read and Review. Your feedback helps me when I'm writing. _/)*(\ _To you All._


	8. Chapter 8

A Journey's End

Chapter 8

Twilight Sparkle opened her eyes as the glow of her teacher's sun bathed her in warmth. Rising up, she yawned and stretched out her stiff neck. Standing up on the bed, Twilight posted her fore hooves and extended her legs to stretch her back out. After her muscles were loose, Twilight became aware of her surroundings. A gentle snoring made her roll her eyes and then it hit her, snoring? Peering over the end of her bed, Twilight saw Spike snuggled up in his bed. Usually, the two woke together to get the day started.

"I told you not to stay out too late, Spike," she said with a smile. Twilight got out of bed and decided to let Spike sleep a little longer. The unicorn left her bedroom to get some breakfast. Descending the stairs into the main room of the library, Twilight stopped in her steps as she heard something coming from the kitchen. "That sounds like humming." Peering into the kitchen, Twilight Sparkle saw Dinky Doo at the table eat a bowl of cereal.

"Hm Hm Hm hm HM," Dinky chimed and swallowed. "My Little Pony," she continued while waving her hooves and magicing her spoon to conduct an orchestra. The filly dunked her spoon to get another bite and saw Twilight watching.

"Good Morning, Miss Twilight," Dinky said happily.

"Well, Good Morning, Dinky," Twilight responded. The two unicorns hugged each other and Twilight went to make herself some tea. "Did you make breakfast by yourself?" Dinky nodded and to another bite from her enchanted spoon. Twilight listened as the filly continued to hum and sing while she ate. "Feeling better, Dinky?"

"Yes I am," she said. "I'm not sad anymore. I feel all better."

"Really," Twilight said in trepidation. The older unicorn was puzzled how Dinky could be some happy, merely hours after she was an emotional wreck. "Dinky, are you sure you are ok?"

"Of course, Miss Twilight," Dinky took another bite of her breakfast and hummed along as she chewed. Twilight continued to watch the foal as she waited for the water to boil. The unicorn's mind was racing as she recalled everything she read about grief. Dinky was displaying no indicators of it, and it puzzled Twilight. "Well, what brought this about, Dinky?" Dinky swallowed the cereal mush in her mouth and wiped her mouth on her napkin.

"Mommy, helped me," Dinky said. Twilight nodded at the filly.

"Oh, you dreamt of Mommy?" the older unicorn asked.

"No, she visited me," Dinky quipped. Twilight pulled a double take and stared at the filly as her tea water began to whistle. Twilight stood frozen in shock. Regaining her train of thought, Twilight removed the tea pot from the heat source. Dinky took a final bite of her breakfast and gulped the milk from the bowl.

"W-W-What do you mean she visited you?" Twilight stammered. Dinky levitated her bowl and walked it over to the sink.

"Mommy AND Daddy came to visit me last night," she started. Twilight listened intently; sure that Dinky was only dreaming. "They told me not to be sad and be sweet self again." Twilight nodded as Dinky told her story. "And they told me they loved me and they'd be watching me. Oh, and Daddy told me to behave for you." Dinky appeared to be finished and Twilight was satisfied that the filly had been dreaming, it was only logical. Twilight pulled a chair over to the sink and Dinky hopped up to clean her bowl.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you are feeling better, Dinky," Twilight said. Convinced that Dinky's encounter was a dream, she played along to help finalize her healing process.

"Yea," she began. "It really helped when Mommy and Daddy tucked me in. Daddy even gave me my Luna doll." Twilight's eyes snapped open and her pupils dilated in shock.

"Your…doll?" the older unicorn stammered.

"Yes," Dinky said moving her bowl over to dry. The little unicorn hopped down from the chair and trotted happily to the main room. Before she left the kitchen, Dinky turned to Twilight. "I'm going to start unpacking everything you brought over Miss Twilight." Twilight froze in her state of disbelief. "Miss Twilight…" Dinky said to the stunned unicorn. After a moment Twilight regained her senses. "Are you ok Miss Twilight?"

"I'maa I'maa I'm OK, Dinky," she said. The filly tilted her head at her new caregiver in curiosity.

"You're just like Mommy," she giggled after moment. "She was silly too." Dinky walked away from the archway and made her way upstairs to her room. Twilight fixed her cup of tea and sat at her breakfast table. Her mind was racing like a hummingbird's wings.

"It's not possible! Scientifically unsound! Was it a hallucination?" were just some of the million questions in Twilight Sparkle's mind. Her eyes watched the steam rise from her tea.

"Twilight!" a voice called. She was snapped out of her thoughts and Spike stood in the kitchen with his friend. "Are you ok, Twilight? You're starting to act as odd as Pinkie Pie, and that's saying something."

"Spike, are you sure you didn't give Dinky her doll last night?" Twilight asked. Spike looked at her as he pulled out a hidden stash of topaz.

"Twilight, I tucked her into bed and left her," he started. "I didn't know she slept with her Luna doll, it was on the floor when I closed the door. I came down stairs and went through your check out and return paperwork. And then…" Spike trailed off and scratched head.

"Then what?" Twilight asked. Spike looked at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not sure," he said. "Next thing I remember was waking up in my bed. Wait…what are you getting at, Twilight?" Twilight sighed in defeat knowing she had no reasonable explanation.

"Last night," she started. "Dinky said her parents came to visit and comfort her." Spike looked at Twilight as if she had two heads. "My reaction exactly, Spike." The baby dragon's mind was trying to wrap itself around what his friend was saying.

"Her parents…" Spike said. Twilight nodded. "As in…their ghosts?"

"Yes," Twilight said. "And her father put her doll in her bed with Dinky."

"But that's not possible," he countered. "I mean there's no such thing as ghosts. She must have been dreaming last night like we talked about. And in her dream, her father gave her the toy when in reality; she used her magic in her sleep." Spike tossed a topaz in the air and caught it in his mouth with a crunch; satisfied she had appeased Twilight's concern. "Case closed."

"Uh, Spike," Twilight said. The baby dragon continued to chew his gemstone as she spoke. "I also had an encounter with Ditzy Doo last night." Spike spit his topaz out and started coughing at Twilight's statement. Using her magic, Twilight put a shield around herself to avoid being impaled by the shrapnel coming from Spike's mouth.

"What?" Spike exclaimed when he stopped coughing. "You saw Ditzy?!" Twilight nodded as she continued to tell Spike of her encounter. "Where?" he asked.

"It was on my way home from the reception," she started. "I stopped at the fountain in the middle of town to get a drink of water. After I took my drink, in the ripples, I didn't see my reflection. I saw Ditzy in the water."

"Are you sure?" Spike said in disbelief. "Could you have been mistaking? I mean it was dark outside. And you may still be in shock from watching Ditzy Doo get killed."

"That's what I thought, until she spoke to me," Twilight continued. Spike's jaw dropped and hung for a minute. When he regained his senses, Spike listened as Twilight finished. "She said, 'Thank you, Twilight,' and then disappeared."

"Please tell me you were drinking last night," Spike asked.

"Spike!" Twilight responded harshly. "This is serious, don't joke like that." A knock at the door brought Twilight and Spike out of their moment. Together, they went to answer it. Opening the door, Twilight and Spike were surprised to see their friends standing there.

"Hi, girls," Twilight said ushering them inside. "You're looking much better Rainbow Dash." Twilight noted that Rainbow's eyes were clear and beautiful again and her mane and coat shined.

"Yea, last night did me a lot of good," she said. "Everypony was talking and laughing, telling stories about Ditzy. And I found out a little more info about why she considered me a friend." Twilight and Spike invited the girls into the main room and Spike went to get more tea. "Turns out she never held it against me for calling her a feather brain and 'Derpy.' She knew I was only upset and a little stressed out."

"Of coarse she wouldn't hold it against you, Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy said in her gentle tone. "Her heart was the purest of all."

"You ain't just whistling Dixie, girl," Applejack agreed.

"Who's Dixie, I thought we were talking about Ditzy," Pinkie began. "Unless…" Pinkie took a deep break, but found a white hoof shoved into her mouth.

"It's an expression, Pinkie," Rarity said. "No need to go off on a rant." Pinkie removed the white hoof from her mouth a little upset. She did not enjoy being hushed. Rainbow Dash looked at Twilight Sparkle and something just told her Twilight wasn't herself. She went over to her friend and put a hoof around Twilight's back.

"Everything ok, Twi?" Rainbow asked. Twilight was about to answer when Dinky came out of her room and down the stairs. On her back were the Dinky's saddlebags.

"Hi, everypony," she chimed. Dinky hummed along as she passed the group and placed her bags at the front door. "I'm unpacking my school stuff, Miss Twilight. I want to go back on Monday." Twilight nodded and Dinky quickly ran upstairs humming to herself again. Spike went back to the kitchen to finish his breakfast.

"Well," Rarity said. "She seems to have recovered, rather quickly." The girls all looked at each other. Twilight looked at the floor, still trying to make sense of Dinky's encounter.

"Um…Twilight?" Fluttershy asked.

"It doesn't make any sense…" she replied.

"What doesn't, Sugarcube?" Applejack added. Twilight looked at all of her friends before taking a deep breath.

"Dinky said she feeling better," she began.

"That's super duper!" Pinkie Pie interrupted.

"Pinkie!" Rainbow scolded.

"Sorry," the pink one said sheepishly.

"Please continue, Darling," Rarity finished.

"Well," she started. "Dinky said it was because her parents visited her last night."

"Like, in a dream?" Rainbow said. Twilight shook her head and her friends stood in disbelief. Rarity covered her mouth with her hoof, while Pinkie Pie sat with her mouth hanging.

"Oh…my," Fluttershy said. Applejack stood taking in what Twilight had said.

"Let me get this straight," Dash said. "The ghosts…of Dinky's parents came and visited her?"

"SOMETHING'S STRANGE IN MY NAAAY-BERHOOD!" Pinkie exclaimed. "Who we gonna call?"

"PINKIE!" Rainbow Dash shouted. "We really don't need your randomness right now."

"What?" Pinkie replied. "I was just thinking that we might need Zecora. If anypony knows about the spirits…" Pinkie paused in mid sentence and got a bewildered look in her eyes. "Uh-oh." Pinkie looked at the bottom of her hoof and walked over the mat at Twilight's front door. Quickly, she scratched her hoof on the mat.

"Are you alright, Pinkie?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes-sir-e-bob, just my pinkie sense," she replied. "My hoof was itchy, that means a visitor is coming." Reaching up, Pinkie opened the door. There standing in the doorway with her hoof up to knock was Princess of the Night. Pinkie gave a quick bow, and the rest of the girls followed. "HI, Princess Luna."

"Oh, hello Pinkie Pie," the dark alicorn said. "Chipper as always I see." Pinkie smiled and ushered in the princess. "Hello, everypony." The girls bowed to their royal guest and Luna entered the house. Spike took this moment to rejoin the group after his breakfast was done. "Twilight Sparkle, I miss the beard of Starswirl." The girls laughed at the joke and Twilight spoke.

"What brings your to Ponyville, Princess?" she asked.

"Minor legalities," Luna responded turning to the other. "Would you please excuse myself and Twilight Sparkle, dear friends?"

"Absolutely, Princess," Applejack said. "Come on, y'all. Let's go finish helping the Cakes clean up from last night." The girls all bowed to the Princess and left the library. Spike went with the girls to give Twilight and the Princess privacy.

"How are you and the fair Dinky Doo?" Luna asked.

"She's fine, Princess," Twilight said. "I am the one who is losing her mind." Twilight turned and walked into the main room. With an exasperated sigh, Twilight sat down in front of her staircase.

"You seem vexed to some degree," Princess Luna said. "Pray tell, what is causing your strife?

"I am so confused," Twilight said. "Dinky said her parents came to visit her last night, even I had an encounter with Ditzy. But how can that be? They are gone. It's just so, so…"

"Twilight, Twilight, please," Luna said interrupting the rambling. "Calm yourself." Luna walked over to Twilight and sat down next to her. "Let your mind slow down. Now tell me, you say that both you and the child experienced an encounter from beyond the grave?" Twilight nodded.

"It just doesn't make sense, Princess," she started. The Princess arched one of her eyebrows as she saw Twilight begin to twitch and get a lost look in her eyes. "I mean, I may be a unicorn capable of magic, but I am also a pony of science. It's not scientifically possible for ghosts to exist. Theories do abound to try to explain their possible causes. I can't…"

_"__**TWILIGHT SPARKLE!"**_Luna boomed. The sudden explosion of sound snapped Twilight back into focus. The boom of the voice also caught the attention of Dinky, who gasped in awe when she spied the visitor from her bedroom door. "Forgive me for resorting to the Royal Canterlot Voice, but you mind is a tempest sea. As I said calm your mind." Twilight took a few breaths to calm down and Luna continued. "I know you are a pony of science and it may cause conflict at times with the mysterious nature of magic. But such visits are not unheard of." Twilight listened intently as Luna spoke. "As the Princess of the Night, I am more in tune with the mysteries of Equestria, and there is nothing more mysterious than that of the spirits, and beyond the grave. But regardless of the logic at hand, you cannot argue with the results." Luna's eyes shifted up and caught the filly spying on them. "Isn't that right, Dinky Doo?" The filly walked over to the edge and nodded. Luna beckoned her to come downstairs, Dinky complied and stood by Luna.

"Hello, Princess," Dinky said with a bow. Luna smiled and put her hoof around the unicorn. Dinky giggled as Luna bent down and nuzzled her young subject, drawing an equal giggle from the ruler.

"You see, Twilight," she began. "The cause may not make sense, but the effect is grand. I beseech you; do not dwell on the issue." Twilight watched as Dinky smiled and bolted to her room.

"You're right, Princess," she sighed. "As long as Dinky is happy again, it doesn't matter how or why. Oh, you said you had some legality to discuss with me?"

"Oh, indeed I do," Luna said. "Guard!" she called towards the door. The door opened and one of Princess Luna's guards came into the library. The cat-like eyes and bat wings made him an imposing figure. Under his wing was a piece of parchment, which was given to Luna. "Thank you, dismissed." The guard bowed and returned to his post outside. Luna unfurled the document and presented it to Twilight. "This document states that you, Twilight Sparkle, will become the legal guardian and master to Dinky Doo. And she will become your magical apprentice. All I need is your signature to finalize it." Twilight looked over the document with scrutiny. Dinky picked now to come back downstairs with her Luna doll floating with her. Dinky grasped it and showed it to Luna.

"Oh my," she sighed. "What a charming little doll."

"Mommy had it made special for me after you visited on Nightmare Night," Dinky said.

"I recall that night," Luna said taking the doll in her hooves. "You were dressed as a…guardian of fire." Dinky looked at the Princess a little confused.

"I was a firefighter, Princess," she said.

"Ah, forgive me. I still have some difficulty with modern vernacular," Luna said returning the doll. She was genuinely touched to see the love her young subject had for her. Twilight finished looking over the document and levitated a quill to her. With a smile, Twilight smiled as she signed the document. Luna took the document and quickly looked it over. "Everything is order, Twilight Sparkle," Luna said with a smile.

"What's that paper, Princess?" Dinky asked. Luna turned to her young subject and showed her the parchment.

"This paper is to show the courts that Twilight Sparkle will be taking care of you from now on," she started. Dinky looked from the paper to Luna as she spoke. "It also says that Twilight will be teaching you all she knows about magic. Twilight agreed to this because she wants to make sure you are alright." Dinky looked back at the paper and over to her new guardian. Twilight was smiling warmly at the filly.

"So, Miss Twilight is my new mommy?" Dinky asked Luna. A tear came to Twilight's eye at the idea that Dinky would consider her in such a way. Luna noted the touching moment and continued.

"In the eyes of the law, she'll be your new mommy," she said. "But if you wish to address Twilight as such, that is up to you." Dinky scratched her head with her hoof, thinking about what the alicorn was saying. Unsure of what to think, Dinky clutched her doll, and looked at Twilight. Luna rolled up the document, and took a final look at the Dinky, and her doll. "It might be best for the two of you to discuss that matter on your own. And I must return to Canterlot, Top Shelf's hearing is scheduled for tonight. As the head of the judiciary system, I must prepare. Good Day to both of you." Twilight bowed to Luna and she left. Dinky remained at the base of the stairs with her doll. Twilight walked over to her and sat down with the filly.

"New mommy?" Dinky said. Twilight hugged the filly, feeling the reservation coming from her.

"That's only if you want, Dinky," Twilight said. Dinky looked up at Twilight and shook her head. "I understand, Sweetie. But you can just call me Twilight if you want to." Twilight's heart sank a little and she tucked her ears.

"I'm sorry, but Mommy was the best mommy ever," Dinky replied and the two broke the hug. Twilight let a tear fall. Deep inside, she loved the idea of Dinky calling her that. "I can't call you or anypony else 'Mommy.' But…" Twilight perked up and looked Dinky right in the eye. Dinky cuddled up to Twilight and hugged her. "I can call you 'Mom' instead." Twilight smiled and let more tears fall as she embraced the filly. Dinky cried a few tears of joy in this embrace. Twilight bent her head down and gave her new daughter a quick kiss on the forehead. The two got up and went over to a podium. "What are we going to do, Mom?" Twilight's heart filled with joy as she heard her new title.

"We're going to send a letter to Princess Celestia," she said. Dinky watched as Twilight levitated a quill and began writing. "Dear Princess Celestia," Twilight spoke as she wrote. "It is with immense joy that I inform you that Dinky's sadness has departed her. I found her this morning singing and playing, I feel that we need not worry about her any longer. Although I was unsure of her truly being healed, recent events have convinced me otherwise. I learned that the love you feel for the ones you care about will always be with you. And that love will always be there to heal you if you need, sometimes in ways that just cannot be explained. But just because it seems beyond explanation, doesn't mean it is any less effective. Even if the explanation comes from beyond the grave. How is that, Dinky?" The little unicorn smiled and nodded at the older one. Twilight turned back to the letter. "Your Faithful Student, Twilight Sparkle." Twilight floated the quill to Dinky and she took it in her own magic.

"And Dinky Doo," Dinky wrote and spoke. Dinky put the quill back into the ink well. Twilight left the letter where they were and Dinky ran over to get her doll.

"Let's finish unpacking, Dinky," Twilight said walked over to her new protégé and daughter. "And we can play together all weekend before you go back to school."

"YAY!" Dinky yelled. She picked up her doll with her magic and ran up the stairs. Twilight giggled and followed after Dinky. As Twilight passed the window in her loft, she stopped. Something had caught her eye. Approaching the window, Twilight could make out the figure. It was Ditzy again, smiling at the unicorn. Twilight looked at Ditzy and smiled right back. "MOM, hurry up."

"Coming, Sweetie," Twilight called taking one last look at the window. Ditzy had disappeared. "I promise, Ditzy. I'll love her like she was my own." Twilight left the window and entered Dinky's room. Together, they unpacked all of the boxes not only as master and apprentice; but as mother and daughter.


	9. Bonus Chapter

A Journey's End

Epilogue

Dinky stood on the balcony of the library. It was night and she felt the crisp of the air blowing in her face. Luna's perfect full moon was gleaming in the sky, surrounded by a sea of stars. As the wind blew, moved the dust on the ground, the leaves in the trees, and the dark cape attached to Dinky's neck. Purple spandex and dark blue hoof boots covered the whole of Dinky's body. On her chest was a silver "M" incased in a purple circle. Crumpled up behind her head was a full face mask, waiting to cover the unicorn's face. And under her hoof, Dinky held her wide brim hat to keep it from blowing away. While Dinky looked at the town, her memories came flooding back.

Sometime had passed since Dinky moved in with Twilight Sparkle after Ditzy died. Things slowly returned to normal in Ponyville. The decorations from the funeral soon came down. The black bands and other mourning attire disappeared. Ponies came and ponies went. First Class had hired two ponies to run the post office. Pinkie Pie was dating a new pony the Cakes had hired. Applejack married one of the deputies from the sheriff's office. Snips had begun working for Rarity. Many changes were happening in Ponyville. Most significant was in the library.

Dinky Doo had been living with Twilight Sparkle for a few months now. Dinky's sweet and innocent nature brought a breath of new life into the library. As time went on, the new edition to the family found her rhythm. Twilight would get Dinky off to school just before the library opened and Spike would pick her up. Twilight Sparkle adjusted her schedule so she and Spike wouldn't be working all the time. Just as Twilight came to be Dinky's new mother, Spike became like a brother to Dinky. After finishing her homework, Dinky would review some minor spells with Spike, and they would play until dinnertime. After they ate, Dinky would help Twilight Sparkle and Spike straighten up the library and they all would go up stairs after. Twilight would give Dinky and Spike a bath and sometimes, Twilight would join them in the tub. After, Twilight would read a story to Dinky every night.

On Saturdays, Dinky would play with her friends or join Twilight on her pony pet play date. Dinky loved going with her and strangely enough, Opalescence and Angel Bunny never gave Dinky a hard time. Possibly, they knew about the tragedy the little filly had endured. Angel Bunny, who didn't like anypony but Fluttershy, became Dinky's closest animal friend.

On Sundays, Twilight and Dinky continued the tradition Dinky had done with Ditzy, Sunday Muffin-Day. Twilight however acted as a supervisor and would watch as Dinky used her growing magical skills to bake the muffins all by herself. And every Sunday, the two would venture to Whitetail Wood Cemetery and leave a muffin at Sweet Treat's and Ditzy Doo's graves. When they came back to the library, Twilight Sparkle would teach Dinky more advanced magic. Even Princess Celestia would drop in once in a while to show Dinky some magic. Dinky would joke with the Princess by calling her "Aunt Tia" every once in while. Twilight and Celestia would laugh at the notion but allowed it.

True to her word, Twilight loved Dinky like she was her own. While she pushed Dinky to be her best in the studies of magic, Twilight didn't hold Dinky to the same standards she used. Dinky was free to play and laugh as well as studies and practice her magic. Money was never an issue. Twilight never divulged how much Dinky had, but she would joke that it was enough to keep Rarity's expensive tastes well funded for years. With how Ditzy raised Dinky to be grateful for what she had, Dinky was set for life.

Life was good for Dinky. She had a new life, new ambitions, and new friends. But here she stood on the balcony, her thoughts returning to her mother. Princess Luna had personally stopped by the house to deliver news of the final verdict, guilty. After giving her testimony, Twilight Sparkle kept Dinky away from the trial. She didn't want anything to reopen old wounds. Luna had explained to Dinky what the penalty was that Top Shelf was facing. Dinky tried to understand it, but being so young, some things escaped her. All she knew for sure, was that nopony else would be hurt like she did by Top Shelf.

Dinky looked up at the moon and inhaled the fresh breeze. Ditzy always loved the night sky. Finally ready, Dinky reached behind her head and pulled the mask over her face. The blue eyes contrasted the dark of the mask. With her magic, Dinky Doo levitated the purple hat into place. She walked up to the edge of the balcony and leapt up onto the railing.

"Fear not, Ponyville," she declared. "You're safe from all forms of evil. It trembles before me and those who would do wrong, beware. For I am justice. I am the fearless guardian. I…am…MARE-DO-WELL!"

"Dinky," Twilight Sparkle said joining the filly on the balcony. "Princess Luna will be arriving in the Ponyville soon. We have to get moving if you want plenty of Nightmare Night treats to offer before she gets here." Dinky jumped down from the railing and ran over to Twilight. The older unicorn had chosen a flowing black dress, red and black make up, and a pair of fangs to be a vamipress. "What were you doing up here?

"Just getting into my character," Dinky answered. The two laughed and went downstairs to find Spike pacing at the stairs in his pirate costume.

"Why do you girls take so long to get ready?" he asked. Though he couldn't see it, Dinky was glaring at Spike under his costume.

"I bet you don't have the scales to say that to Miss Rarity," Dinky teased. Spike gulped and blushed. Twilight was laughing at Spike's embarrassment.

"Why do you insist on teasing me about Rarity, Dinky?" Spike huffed.

"I'm your little sister, it's my job," Dinky said running over to the empty bags by the door. Together the three left the library and went to join the festivities of Nightmare Night.

_A/N: Surprise! I bet you guys thought I was finished with the last chapter. Well, several reviews and private messages suggested that I might be turning Dinky into Mare-Do-Well. As good an idea as that was, I don't have the time to add a fourth story to my line up. But I figure a fun teaser bonus chapter was in order to all the readers who enjoy my work. So this chapter was a special thank you from me to all of you. And now I will official update you on what I am doing._

_ Currently, I am beginning the final chapter of Bats & Bandits. The first story I posted will be completed after nearly two years of work and re-writes._

_ Next I will be working on a story called, "Line in the Sand." That will be a human in Equestria story. Expect the first chapters in the next couple weeks._

_ I am also planning a humanized story featuring Queen Chrysalis. This will feature more estimations of Equestria's technological standing based on where we stood in the history of technology._

_ Finally, fans of my Deadliest Warrior Fusion Series, expect me to begin in about a month if there are no updates on Season 4 of Deadliest Warrior. If there are, I'll be postponing this story until the season begins to see if there are any format changes._

_ Well, that's all for now, this is Whysoserious1985, signing off for now._

/)*(\


End file.
